Derrite el hielo
by Winterdame
Summary: Han pasado trece años del Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade. Cuando aquel torneo culminó cada uno tomó su propio camino. Ahora, la casualidad, o mejor dicho, el destino, era el que los juntaba en la tierra del frío y hielo eterno. Los dos recorrerán un basto camino para derretir el hielo de sus corazones.
1. Volgogrado

Bien, como les dije en el final de "Entre el frío y los colores brillantes", este es el fanfiction de TalaxJulia, ahora adultos. Para poder entender esta historia deben leer el fic antecesor, ya que algunos hechos de esa historia serán nombrados aquí.

Esta vez voy a utilizar el nombre "original" de Tala, el de Yuriy Ivanov. Para estos efectos será útil y necesario.

La actualización será cada dos semanas. Hoy, siendo las 1:05 am., del 7 de Octubre del presente año, doy comienzo a esta historia. La próxima actualización será el 21 de Octubre.

 _Todos los derechos e izquierdos de **Bakuten Shoot Beyblade** le pertenecer a **Takao Aoki**._

* * *

 **Derrite el hielo.**

 **I**

 **Volgogrado**.

En una ciudad histórica de la Federación Rusa estaba un hombre de 30 años, alto, de cuerpo atlético, ojos liliáceos y cabello rojo. Era invierno, nevaba y el frío calaba hasta los huesos. Aquel hombre estaba acostumbrado a ese clima, después de todo, su vida había sido en esas condiciones.

Vio a unos niños correr y jugar con la nieve. Eso le agradaba, porque pequeños recuerdos de su infancia llegaban a su mente Él era un niño alegre, que vivía con sus padres y disfrutaba del calor de su hogar, pero toda esa vida color de rosa se acabó cuando cayó la URSS.

Llegó a una pequeña plaza. Allí escuchó los sollozos de un niño. Llegó hasta él y vio que estaba arrodillado, llorando, mientras miraba su beyblade.

-¿Qué te sucede? -, pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Mi beyblade no puede girar en la nieve-, contestó mientras lloraba.

-Así que ese es el problema. Yo creo que si puede hacerlo. -, dijo mientras tomaba el beyblade.

-¿De verdad, señor?

-Sí, sólo tienes que ser perseverante en esto. Hay que trabajar duro para obtener resultados. Sigue intentándolo día a día y lo vas a lograr. -, le contestó con seguridad y determinación.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

-De nada, chico. Bueno, recuerda que sólo debes seguir trabajando. Adiós. -, dijo el pelirrojo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-¡ESPERE! -, gritó el niño. –Se ve que usted sabe mucho de beyblade, ¿me podría decir su nombre para algún día enseñarle mis avances?

El pelirrojo esbozó una pequeña y ligera sonrisa. –Yuriy, Yuriy Ivanov.

-Gracias. Soy Aleksandr, Aleksandr Schénnikov.

Yuriy siguió por Volgogrado. Aquella ciudad tenía una carga histórica importante, primero, porque aquí se había librado la batalla que puso fin al régimen Nazi, ese suelo, en esa época, era conocido con el nombre de Stalingrado; segundo, su abuelo fue un soldado de esa batalla, según los relatos de su padre.

Yuriy amaba su tierra, siempre que tenía la oportunidad visitaba lugares y leía sobre la historia de su país.

Siguió su camino y llegó hasta el Museo Panorama. Entró a ese lugar y se encontró con una recopilación completa de uniformes, armas mapas con las estrategias militares de la URSS. – _Imagino que alguno de estos uniformes fue de mi abuelo_ -, pensaba.

Decidió subir al segundo piso del museo. En ese nivel había más personas que en el primero, todo por una representación panorámica de la batalla de Stalingrado en 360°. Se veía muy real. Todos los visitantes estaban impactados con esa representación y sacaban fotografía de esa panorámica, hasta selfies.

Miró hacía la ventana, en dirección al río Volga. Todavía estaba nevando. Desde su ubicación la ciudad se veía tranquila ese día, parecía imposible que en aquel lugar se haya librado una batalla.

En la sala había una chica, que por su apariencia se notaba que era extranjera. Se percibía fácilmente, porque a pesar de estar abrigada, sentía frío, lo que se daba a entender cada vez que se frotaba las manos. Usaba una larga capa gruesa, con capucha, ideal para resistir bajas temperaturas. Era de color morado y los guantes que llevaba eran negros, al igual que sus botas, que era lo único que dejaba ver esa larga capa.

La joven miraba esa representación de 360°. Estaba muy interesada en el tema. En tanto, Yuriy seguía observándola. Había algo atrayente y familiar en ella. Lo sentía.

La mujer extranjera se retiró del lugar y el pelirrojo decidió seguirla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Se detuvo en cada lugar en que ella lo hacía. La mujer entró en una panadería y compró pan negro. Una cosa que le llamó la atención a Yuriy era su manejo con el idioma. Manejaba con el ruso, se nota que había aprendido.

La extranjera misteriosa seguía su camino. De pronto se encontró con un grupo de niños que jugaba con sus beyblades. Se acercó y los observó. De pronto uno de los beyblades salió del plato, girando. Giraba en el aire frente a ella y la chica estiró su mano para recibir el trompo. Cuando lo hizo, este se mantuvo girando en la palma de su mano. Los chicos miraban sorprendidos, felices por esa habilidad.

La chica dejó a los niños y continuó con su camino, y Yuriy, seguía sus pasos. Llegó a un pequeño hostal de la ciudad y entró en el lugar. Yuriy observó detenidamente y decido esperar unos minutos para entrar. Finalmente lo hizo.

En la recepción ya no había rastro de ella. Uno de los trabajadores se acercó a él. –¿Desea algo, señor? –le preguntó. –Necesito una habitación, por favor -, contestó Yuriy.

El hombre concretó la transacción con Yuriy, entregándole las llaves de una habitación ubicada en el tercer piso. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, que era bastante acogedor y con rica temperatura, se quitó el abrigo y se tendió sobre la cama. Ahí se relajó, quedándose dormido profundamente.

 **Horas más tarde**.

Yuriy se despertó de su sueño reparador. Decidió darse un baño, así que se quitó la ropa para entrar en la regadera. El agua caía directamente sobre su cabello lleno de champú y su cuerpo lleno de jabón.

Después de darse aquel baño se puso su ropa. Se miró al espejo – _Que guapo me veo_ -, pensó.

Tenía hambre, así que bajó al comedor del hostal. Ahí pidió un Rassolnik, que era una sopa de pepinillos, cebada y riñones de cerdo. Con buen aroma y calor, ideal para esa noche de frío. Después de comer rassolnik se sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente, acompañada de sushka. – _Esto lo cocinaba mamá_ -, recordó.

Satisfecho con la comida regresó a su habitación. Encendió la televisión que había en el lugar para ver algún programa. Se encontró con que era la hora de las noticias.

- _Rusia revela cuál es el objetivo final de sus acciones en Siria._

 _-Estados Unidos llama a Rusia no obstaculizar la misión de la coalición en Siria._

 _-Así se ve en Damasco la intervención de Rusia en la guerra en Siria_.

Esos eran algunos de los titulares. Todo giraba en torno al Estado Islámico. – _Pensar que antes las noticias se trataban de la reestructuración del país o sobre la letra y música del himno nacional. Los tiempos cambian_.

-¿A qué hora darán el bloque deportivo? Para ver algo de beyblade o de fútbol, por último -, dijo aburrido.

Miró por la ventana, ya no estaba nevando y la ciudad estaba iluminada por las luces de la ciudad. Se veía movimiento en la ciudad. Parece que Volgogrado recuperaba su vida cuando la nieve cesaba.

Al ver tantas personas le dieron ganas de salir, así que tomó su abrigo y bajó hasta el primer piso. Eso sí, le dijo al hombre de la recepción que saldría por un momento. De pronto vio pasar a la mujer de la capucha, la cual salió del hostal. La siguió, otra vez, sigilosamente.

La mujer tomó un taxi. No sabía a donde se dirigía, así que él también tomó uno. –Siga a ese auto –le dijo al conductor. -¿Qué? -, dijo el hombre. –Sólo sígalo y nada más -, respondió el pelirrojo.

El taxi que abordó la mujer se detuvo en el parque en donde estaba el monumento a la Madre Patria. En ese lugar se bajó la mujer. Yuriy también se bajó en ese lugar.

La mujer comenzó a subir hasta donde estaba el monumento. Por su parte, Yuriy hizo lo mismo, siempre tras ella. Con esa mujer tenía un presentimiento y una curiosidad, por eso la seguía.

La chica llegó a los pies del monumento. Yuriy la observó desde lejos, desde unos árboles. La mujer sacó algo de su bolsillo y de ese algo Yuriy se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que era: un beyblade. La extrajera se puso en la posición correspondiente y lanzó su beyblade, el cual hizo subir al monumento, recorriéndolo completamente. Giraba, se movía de un lugar a otro. Hasta que la extranjera hizo una acrobacia artística en dirección a la punta de la espada del monumento.

Desde lejos, Yuriy vio este movimiento. Sabía que ese tipo de cosas las había visto en alguna parte. Tomó su beyblade y salió rápidamente de su escondite, lanzando a su Wolborg para interceptar el paso del beyblade de la chica a la punta de la espada.

-PERO… ¡QUÉ PASA! -, gritó la mujer mientras miraba lo que sucedía con su beyblade. En ese momento su capucha se cayó, dejando al descubierto su rostro, su cabello.

Yuriy llegó a los pies del monumento. -¡NO PUEDE SER! -, dijo cuando llegó al lugar. La mujer ya no tenía la capucha y se podía apreciar su cabello bicolor, castaño y anaranjado.

Apenas escuchó la voz del pelirrojo la mujer lo miró-¿Eh? ¿Acaso eres tú, Ta…? -, dijo asombrada.

Yuriy la miró a los ojos -Julia, tanto tiempo sin verte. -, dijo el pelirrojo.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, quedando en un silencio absoluto. Ninguno de los dos se movía, ninguno reaccionaba después de ese encuentro tan repentino. En la atmosfera proliferaba el frío y comenzaba a nevar nuevamente.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

 _Se aceptan todas las críticas y comentarios, igual que siempre._

 _Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos el 21 de Octubre._


	2. Al límite

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo que prometí. Como ya se fijaron tiene calificación "M" y eso significa que verán tendrá el contenido que corresponde a la categoría.

Todos los derechos e izquierdos de **Bakuten Shoot Beyblade** le pertenecen a **_Takao Aoki_**.

* * *

 **II**

 **Al límite.**

Ella no esperaba una sorpresa como esta. Su único objetivo era recorrer la ciudad, conocer lugares, no encontrarse con alguien que no había visto hace trece años. En tanto, él sentía en su corazón que había encontrado una pequeña y grata sorpresa. Ella era una personita especial para él, una que conoció por pura casualidad en un parque de Nueva York.

Finalmente, Yuriy rompió el ambiente de silencio –Julia, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó el pelirrojo. Ella tardó en responder y sólo lo miraba de forma incredula. Julia, después de unos segundos, sacó la voz. -¿Tala? ¿De verdad eres tú? –dijo absolutamente sorprendida.

Yuriy movió su cabeza en señal de aceptación -Primero que todo, no me digas Tala, ya que ese nombre era para mi paso por Estados Unidos y el resto del mundo. Aquí, en Rusia, me tienes que decir Yuriy.

-¿Ah? Se me hace raro llamarte así –dijo Julia. –Tendrás que acostumbrarte –contestó el ruso con una sonrisa astuta.

Ambos chicos se acercaron para estrechar la mano y saludarse. Julia mostraba una ligera sonrisa y mirada sorprendida, mientras que Yuriy sonreía con satisfacción.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –le preguntó Julia.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Vivo aquí. Soy ruso y ando recorriendo mi país. Era algo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo. -¿Y tú, por qué estás aquí? –preguntó.

-Vine a Rusia a una pequeña gira con el circo y bueno, quise salir sola para recorrer más estas tierras. Tomé un tren y llegué aquí, a Volgogrado.

-Veo que todavía sigues en el circo. Bien. –dijo el pelirrojo con tono alegre.

-Y tú, ¿qué haces Ta…? Digo, ¿Yuriy?

-Yo entro a jóvenes beyluchadores por toda Rusia. La BBA me tiene para eso aquí, para guiar y pulir a los jóvenes talentos. - ¿Y tú? ¿Piensas hacer algo en esta ciudad? –pregunto el hombre de cabellos rojos.

-Sólo tenía planeado recorrer la ciudad. Bueno, dar vueltas por aquí y nada más —contestó.

-Entonces, recórrela conmigo. Que mejor que un ruso para andar por estas tierras heladas.

Yuriy se acercó a ella, puso su mano en la espalda de Julia para darle un pequeño empujón para comenzar a caminar. A ella no le quedó más que seguir los pasos del pelirrojo. Yuriy se había convertido en su guía en Volgogrado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas pasar aquí? –preguntó el pelirrojo mientras caminaban.

-Sólo tenemos pensado estar un mes aquí. Al mes siguiente, cuando llegue definitivamente el invierno, volveré a España. Creo que no podría aguantar el crudo frío de este país.

-El frío es psicológico, Julia –contesto Yuriy con una suave sonrisa y tono burlesco.

-¡EH! Eso lo dices porque estás acostumbrado –dijo la española un poco molesta.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un cine. Ahí, Yuriy le propuso a Julia ver una película. Ella aceptó la invitación. Ver una película con un viejo conocido le resultaba agradable.

La película escogida era de un cineasta independiente: Dimitri Kozlov. Trataba la historia de dos hermanos gemelos, en donde uno de ellos sufría serios problemas al corazón que su familia intentó solucionar con un trasplante, el que lamentablemente nunca se pudo concretar por falta de un donante compatible. Tenía 20 años y estaba a punto de formar su propia familia. Lamentablemente, aquel gemelo enfermo, no pudo conocer a su hija.

Julia mostró toda su sensibilidad con la película. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, estaba totalmente conmovida por el desenlace de aquella historia _. –Qué vida más triste_ –pensaba. En tanto, Yuriy mantenía su tristeza en silencio, sin sollozar, sin emitir comentario alguno. – _Lo peor de todo es que no pudo conocer a su hija ni experimentar la felicidad de una familia_ –se dijo.

Las personas que estaban en la sala lloraban y comentaban entre ellos la situación e incluso, una chica llegó al punto de llorar desconsoladamente.

Todos murmuraban, sollozban, se entristecían con la historia de la película. De pronto se escuchó un gran golpe que derribó las puertas de la sala. Un par de sujetos armados la habían derribado. Los dos median alrededor de un metro noventa de estatura, eran musculosos, vestían ropas negras y ocultaban su rostro con máscaras de teatro, y lo más peligroso de todo: cada uno llevaba un revólver de nueve milímetros.

Al ver esta escena todos se quedaron perplejos. Julia se quedó sin habla y no podía mover ni un musculo. Lo mismo pasaba con Yuriy.

-Hemos venido a hacer volar este lugar. -¡ESCUCHEN! –dijo el sujeto mostrando una bomba en su mano. –Esta bomba va a explotar en sesenta segundos. El sujeto puso la bomba en una de las butacas de la sala y activó la cuenta regresiva de esta.

La gente gritaba, lloraba y se abrazaba con quien estuviera a su lado. Otros se escondían en sus butacas.

De pronto, apareció un policía, el cual dio un disparo certero en la espalda del sujeto que puso la bomba. Intentó mantener el equilibrio y cayó en una de las butacas del cine, moribundo y con una intensa hemorragia brotando por su espalda. Sus ropas y la butaca estaban cubiertas por su sangre.

El otro terrorista increpó de inmediato al policía, quien se movió rápidamente para ocultarse entre las butacas y esquivar un par de balas.

El terrorista se distrajo por completo con el policía. En ese momento Yuriy mira la bomba que seguía activada. Había una salida de emergencia -¡ES MOMENTO DE SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡VAMOS TODOS POR AHÍ! –le dijo a la audiencia apuntando hacía la salida de emergencia. Todo comenzaron a correr. Yuriy tomó rápidamente la mano de Julia para escapar. Esta no dijo nada y sólo siguió su impulso. Todavía estaba impactada por lo que había visto.

El terrorista se dio cuenta del escape de todas las personas y los siguió. No sin antes disparar al policía en una de pierna, dejándolo imposibilitado de moverse.

Yuriy, Julia y todos los asistentes que estaban en la sala lograron salir al exterior. –Lo mejor es que cada uno escape rápido de aquí. Ese tipo pudo haber escapado también –les dijo Yuriy jadeando mientras todavía sujetaba la mano de Julia.

Todos siguieron la idea de Yuriy. Se fueron rápidamente del lugar. Entre ese desorden que se formó para escapar de ahí una niña cayó sobre el asfalto. Esa situación nadie la tomó en cuenta, todos escaparon de ahí desesperados. Había un gran alboroto.

Yuriy y Julia lograron escapar a un edificio abandonado que estaba a cinco metros del cine. Miraron por la ventana y ahí se dieron cuenta de la niña que había caído en el asfalto. Justo en ese momento, frente a la pequeña, apareció el terrorista. Tomó a la niña de su larga caballera rubia, mientras que con su otro mano levantaba su revolver para apuntarlo a la cabeza de la niña.

-¡PERO NO! -dice Julia absolutamente impactada por lo que estaba viendo.

- _Esa niña… Es arriesgado lo que tengo en mente. El sujeto y la niña están muy cerca… Puede que me equivoque al querer detenerlo y que salga una bala en la dirección equivocada, pero…_ -pensaba Yuriy –¡NO IMPORTA! ¡LO HARÉ IGUAL! –dice con voz desesperada

Sacó su beyblade y lo lanzó rápidamente en dirección a la mano del sujeto que sostenía el revolver. Con este golpe el arma salió despedida por los cielos, cayendo lejos del alcance del sujeto.

-¡AHORA WOLBORG! –exclamó Yuriy. Su beyblade se fue directo al ojo derecho del individuo, el cual se reventó. El terrorista dio un espantoso grito de dolor, cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras se tomaba su rostro con las manos. Gracias a esa acción el individuo soltó a la niña.

Yuriy cumplió su objetivo. -¡VAMOS! –le dijo a Julia mientras la tomaba de la mano y salían rápidamente del edificio abandonado.

Llegaron hasta la niña. -¿E-estas bien? –dijo Julia algo confundida por toda la situación que estaba viviendo.

La niña lloraba, no les decía nada. Estaba herida en su tobillo.

-Vámonos –le dice Yuriy mientras toma a la niña en sus brazos. Julia corre tras él. Los tres salen huyendo rápidamente del lugar. La bomba explotó cundo ya estaban bastante alejados del lugar. Todo el cine voló en pedazos.

Llegaron hasta el parque en donde estaba el monumento a la Madre Patria. Estaban jadeando, completamente cansados. –Logramos escapar –dijo Yuriy. En ese momento la niña que llevaba en sus brazos lo miró con ojos tristes y asustadizos. Ahí se preocupó por la herida de la niña.

Yuriy sentó a la niña en uno de los bancos del parque. Era una niña de aparentemente 7 años. Sus llamativos ojos verdes sólo demostraban tristeza.

-Muy bien niña, no voy a hacerte nada. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó el pelirrojo amablemente.

-Eeste… Me llamo Olena –respondió la niña tímidamente.

-¿Estabas con tu madre en el cine? –preguntó Julia.

-Sí. Nosotras estábamos juntas, pero se armó un gran alboroto cuando llegaron esos sujetos malos. Me caí y entre tantas personas no pude encontrarla y, además, creo que me lastimé. La niña lloraba y pedía la presencia de su madre. Sólo quería volver con ella.

-O sea que, por eso cayó en el asfalto cuando intentó a escapar del sujeto –dijo Julia.

Julia se acercó a ella y revisó sus tobillos. Cundo intento mover su pie derecho la niña se quejó de dolor. Para comprobarlo quitó el zapato y calcetín de la niña. Era lo que pensaba Julia: un esguince es su tobillo.

-No podemos dejar a esta niña sola, Yuriy. Debemos buscar a su madre. –dijo Julia decidida.

-Oye, en ningún momento dije que la iba a dejar sola. Pero antes, debemos llevar a esta niña a un hospital, no se puede quedar así.

Yuriy y Julia tomaron la decisión de regresar a Olena con su madre y mantenerla a salvo mientras la encontraban. Ambos se fueron con la niña a un hospital.

Llegaron al hospital de la ciudad y ahí trataron la lesión de la niña. Les preguntaron a Yuriy y Julia que parentesco tenían con Olena, a lo que ellos decidieron responder que eran sus tíos.

Olena sentía temor en ese lugar, por lo que se veía no le gustaban los hospitales. Se asustaba cundo la enfermera se acercaba a ella y tomaba su tobillo. Al ver esto, la enfermera llamó a los supuestos tíos para que estuvieran con la niña. Julia decidió quedarse a su lado, abrazándola mientras vendaban su tobillo.

La curación estaba terminada. Era hora de marcharse, se estaba haciendo tarde. Cayó la noche mientras caminaban hasta su hostal. Olena era cargada por Yuriy en sus brazos y Julia caminaba a su lado.

Llegaron al hostal y justo se encontraron al recepcionista.

-¡Buenas noches! He traído a mi pequeña sobrina a pasar unos días conmigo, Señor. No se preocupe, todos sus gastos corren por mi cuenta –dijo Julia sonriente y segura para no levantar sospechas.

Llegaron a la habitación de Julia. Yuriy sentó a Olena en la cama de esta. –Ya llegamos. Mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda de tu madre –dijo Yuriy sonriente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña.

-¿Me imagino que tienes hambre? –le preguntó Julia.

-Si tengo –contestó Olena mientras miraba toda la habitación.

-Entonces, cenaremos –asintió Yuriy.

Julia hizo que trajeran la cena a su habitación. Los tres cenaron Solianka de carne. Julia dio justo en el clavo con la elección de la cena, a Olena le gustaba esa sopa, les dijo que era su plato favorito y que su madre siempre le preparaba uno todos los sábados.

Después de la sopa, Olena pidió chocolate caliente. Eso sí que la hizo olvidar un poco el miedo que pasó en el cine. Olena amaba el chocolate caliente.

-¡Qué bueno que todo te haya gustado! –expresó Julia.

-¡GRACIAS! Gracias, muchas gracias… Pero, no sé quiénes son ustedes. Eh, ¿cómo se llaman? –preguntó Olena mientras los miraba y pestañaba rápidamente.

-Soy Yuriy. Ella es Julia –contestó el pelirrojo.

-¿Yuriy? ¿Julia? Y… ¿Son algo ustedes? ¿Novios? ¿Esposos? –preguntaba la Olena efusivamente.

- _¡Ay! ¿Qué digo?_ –pensaba Yuriy.

-Somos… ¡Nosotros somos novios! ¡Somos esposos! –dicen los dos adultos al unísono.

Gracias a esa respuesta simultanea la niña no pudo captar lo que eran exactamente. Lo único que entendía era que había un vínculo entre los dos y con esa idea se quedó.

Yuriy se puso de pie y agradeció por la cena. Dijo que iba a salir un momento para relajarse un poco.

En tanto, Olena y Julia se quedaron a conversar, reír y contar historias. Julia le contó a lo que se dedicaba y que constantemente se lo pasaba viajando con su circo y, además, le mencionó pequeñas anécdotas de sus tiempos de beyluchadora.

En la terraza del hostal.

Yuriy llegó hasta la terraza del hostal, decidió quedarse ahí sentado mirando el cielo nocturno. Tenía un pequeño vaso de vodka con hielo en su mano.

- _Nunca pensé que me iba a encontrar en un intento de atentado como el de hoy. Yo pensaba que mi vida en la abadía había sido terrible, pero esta situación, esta ola de violencia tiene intranquilo a cualquiera. Pensaba que las cosas terribles de Rusia se habían terminado con el fin de la Unión Soviética. Creo que me equivoqué_.

Yuriy se terminó el vaso de vodka y se retiró de la terraza. De pronto el hombre de la recepción le habló.

-Señor Ivanov, usted salió esta tarde, ¿se enteró de lo que pasó en el cine?

-Sólo me enteré por unos comentarios en el taxi. Estaba en un lugar absolutamente encerrado en un apartamento, en una reunión con amigos de infancia. Yuriy dijo todo eso con una expresión de tranquilidad y así no levantar sospechas de que él estuvo en el escenario del atentado.

-Ya veo. Dicen que se perdió una niña –contestó el hombre.

-Eso es algo terrible. Espero que la encuentren –asintió el pelirrojo tranquilamente mientras se retiraba por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Antes de irse a su habitación, Yuriy pasó a desear buenas noches a Olena y Julia. Al entrar vio que las dos reían enérgicamente. Se estaban llevando bien.

-Veo que se divierten—dijo Yuriy mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Hay que reír en esta vida –respondió Julia.

-Tienes razón. Bueno, yo me retiro, pasaba a desearles buenas noches. Antes de irse Yuriy se acercó a Julia para decirle al oído que a Olena la están buscando. En eso la niña interrumpe -¿A dónde vas Yuriy?

-A mi habitación, Olena.

-¡Pero si tú deberías dormir aquí! –exclamó Olena. La niña sólo entendía de que el pelirrojo y Julia tenían algo, lo que era exactamente, no lo sabía.

Yuriy se queda sin hablar. No podía decir nada para salir del paso. Miraba a todas partes, muy nervioso.

-¡Quédate! –dice Julia.

-¿Quieres que me quede? –preguntó el pelirrojo incrédulo. -¿Me pides que me quede?

Julia se puso de pie y camino hacia él –Es lo que ella cree. Sólo es por Olena—contesta Julia en voz baja.

-Está bien –asintió Yuriy con una ligera sonrisa hacía Olena.

Una cama para tres y todo por las ideas de Olena. Julia tenía en su equipaje alguna de las ropas circenses que usaban los niños en sus presentaciones como payasos. Servían como pijama, así que decidió prestarle uno a Olena. Ella se quedó con su pijama de dos piezas, compuesta por una camiseta blanca con flores y un short rosa. Sencillo, pero bonito.

Julia miró a Yuriy como diciéndole _"¿Qué vas a usar?"_

-Oye, no me veas así. Ni sueñes que voy a usar algo de circo –dijo el pelirrojo.

Yury optó por traer sus cosas a la habitación de Julia. Nadie vio cuando salió de su habitación con una maleta. Ya en el cuarto de Julia ingresó al baño a lavarse los dientes.

- _Las cosas que tengo que hacer. Aunque… Sólo es algo momentáneo_ –dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Salió del baño sólo con los pantalones negros de su pijama. Al pelirrojo le gustaba dormir con el torso desnudo. Miró hacía la cama, en la que ya estaban Julia y Olena. Ya no tuvo otra opción, tuvo que irse a dormir con Julia. Olena estaba entre ellos.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

Próximo capítulo: 5 de Noviembre de 2015.


	3. A Vorónezh

Cumpliendo con los plazos establecidos. Muy bien, este es el tercer capítulo de "Derrite el hielo", espero que sea de su agrado. Les aviso que el cuarto capítulo ya está en proceso de escrituración, lleva un 45% de avance.

Dudas, sugerencias o lo que quieren expresar, pueden dejarlas en los reviews.

Todos los **derechos** e **izquierdos** de _**Bakuten Shoot Beyblade**_ le pertenecen a _**Takao Aoki**_.

* * *

 **III**

 **A Vorónezh.**

Llegó el amanecer dejándose ver un día nublado. Era el momento de partir del hostal, del lugar en donde seguramente iban a hacerles preguntas si veían a aquella niña que calzaba con las descripciones dadas en los noticieros de televisión. Para ocultarla le pusieron una capa negra con capucha. Antes de irse, eso sí, decidieron desayunar en la habitación para no irse con el estómago vacío. Finalmente, pagaron las cuentas de estadía y emprendieron camino a la salida del hostal.

Ya, estando fuera de ese hostal comenzaron la travesía. Olena les contó a Yuriy y Julia acerca de su procedencia. Ella era chica que provenía de una localidad cercana al río Vorónezh.

-El rio Vorónezh está en una región cercana de aquí, en el Óblast del mismo nombre. –dice Yuriy.

-¿Qué es eso de Óblast? –le pregunta la extranjera.

-Una región. España está dividida administrativamente en comunidades autónomas y bueno, lo mismo ocurre aquí en Rusia.

Al escuchar lo que decía Yuriy, Olena sentía tranquilidad, porque significaba que Yuriy conocía mucho del país y eso los ayudaría para no andar perdidos. Es por ese motivo que el pelirrojo le daba seguridad y como no, si fue él el que se lanzó a su rescate.

Con todo ya dicho, los tres comenzaron su rumbo a Vorónezh con el propósito de encontrar a la madre de Olena. El medio de transporte escogido fue el tren. En Volgogrado había una estación, cuyos trenes salían cada una hora a la ciudad de Vorónezh. Con sus boletos ya en mano, abordaron el tren de las 10 de la mañana, rumbo a la ciudad de Vorónezh.

El vagón no estaba lleno. Había alrededor de diez personas más que ellos. Los asientos tenían la estructura de ubicación clásica: un asiento frente a otro, para dos personas. Además de eso, aquellos asientos se podían convertir en camas para los viajes más largos y así poder dormir.

El tiempo de duración del viaje era de 10 horas y media. Julia y Olena se sentaron juntas, Yuriy se fue solo, sentado frente a ellas. Las dos chicas se llevaban bien, se tenían confianza y se contaban anécdotas divertidas de sus vidas. La pequeña le contó a Julia un cuento infantil que le relataba su padre, ese era " _El pájaro de fuego_ ". -Siempre, una vez al mes, mi padre me contaba esa historia.

-¿Y después ya no te contó más esa historia? –dice Julia.

-No. Es que… M-mi papá murió hace dos años y por eso ya no me han contado más esa historia - El rostro de Olena se inundó de tristeza al recordar a su padre y la estrecha relación padre-hija que tenían.

Julia se sintió mal por preguntar. Su curiosidad hizo poner triste a una niña, a una pequeña niña. –De verdad lo siento –dice Julia.

-Mi mamá dice que papá siempre estará conmigo -Eso siempre la dejaba tranquila –Y que no importa lo que suceda, él siempre me protegerá de alguna manera, desde el cielo.

Yuriy escuchó parte de lo que contaba Olena y recordó parte de su niñez junto a su padre. Cundo todo todavía era normal, cuando la URSS aun existía y el ex soldado soviético se sentía orgulloso del uniforme que portaba. – _Todos los días eran de juegos, en especial en invierno, cuando el frío calaba hasta los huesos, él y yo jugábamos a armar y desarmar matrioskas. Recuerdo que había una matrioska de soldado en casa, esa era la favorita de mi padre._

La mañana transcurrió rápido y sólo se dieron cuenta de ello cuando trajeron el almuerzo. La experiencia de almorzar en un tren movimiento era agradable y novedosa, además de cómoda y reconfortante, porque la comida del tren era mucho mejor que la que servían en los aviones. Julia, que era la que más había viajado en avión de los tres podía afirmar eso con seguridad. Además, las comidas de los aviones tenían una apariencia extraña y un sabor poco agradable, en tanto, la comida que les sirvieron en el tren era deliciosa, con un sabor casero deleitable y un rico aroma. – _Esto es como si lo hubiera cocinado mi madre_. –pensó Yuriy.

Después de ese sabroso almuerzo, el cual le dio muchas energías a Julia y Olena para seguir relatando historias de Rusia y España. Yuriy sufrió el efecto contrario: mucho sueño. Sí, siempre le daban ganas de dormir cada vez que terminaba de almorzar.

-Lo siento, voy a dormir. –dijo el pelirrojo bostezando.

Julia y Olena lo miraron y se rieron suavemente.

-¿Qué? Si sé que puedo llegar a ser gracioso, pero no es para tanto.

-No es eso. Es que si vas a dormir por lo menos límpiate la punta de la nariz, te quedó algo de salsa –decía Julia riéndose del pelirrojo.

-No sabía que eso podía resultar tan gracioso. –replicó Yuriy indiferente. El pelirrojo alistó el asiento del tren y lo convirtió en cama para dormir. Tomó las frazadas, más una almohada que estaba en las paqueteras de arriba y se cubrió con ellas. Se quedó dormido escuchando las voces y pequeñas risas de Julia y Olena. A cada minuto se hundía más y más en su sueño, mientras se iban desvaneciendo las voces de sus acompañantes y de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Ese sueño profundo se lo llevó a su pasado, a sus recuerdos que estaban guardados en lo más hondo de su memoria.

- _Un crudo día de invierno estaba comenzando y su padre estaba en pie desde temprano para asistir a su trabajo en el ejército. Su madre estaba preparando el desayuno, como todos los días. Sentía el olor del blini que llegaba hasta su habitación, lo que le indicaba que ya era hora de levantarse, cosa que él hacía inmediatamente. Iba al baño para lavarse y estar en condiciones de desayunar. "Siempre había que estar presentable en la mesa", era lo que le decía su padre todos los días. Ya estaban los tres en la mesa, desayunando y probando los ricos blini que había preparado su madre, todo acompañado de una gran taza de chocolate caliente. Ese era el momento más mágico y especial que vivían los tres como una familia llena de amor. Llegó el momento de partir para su padre, así que se despide de su mujer con un beso lleno de cariño y le pide que cuide de su hijo. El soldado se despide del pequeño pelirrojo, prometiéndole que pronto volvería y que jugarían con las matrioskas. El chico se sentía triste porque su padre se marchaba y sólo rogaba porque este llegara sano y salvo. El hombre salió vistiendo orgullosamente su uniforme completamente adaptado para el crudo frío soviético. El chico miraba por la ventana mientras su padre se perdía cada vez más y más en la distancia_.

Yuriy se despertó de ese sueño, de ese recuerdo que tenía guardado en un rincón de su memoria. Miró por la ventana y vio que la luz del día comenzaba a debilitarse de a poco. – _Me gustaría más soñar más seguido estas cosas_ –se dijo.

El pelirrojo miró a Julia y Olena, las que se habían quedado dormidas de tanto conversar y reír. Sus asientos no estaban transformados en cama. Julia estaba sentada frente a él, dormida y con Olena, también dormida, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la extranjera.

- _Duerme profundamente, como si no sintiera nada, ni si quiera el ruido que emitía el tren. Parece que está disfrutando sus sueños_.

El tren se detuvo, por altoparlante anunciaron el destino definitivo: _Señoras y señores, hemos llegado a Vorónezh_.

Yuriy se acercó a Julia, tomó su hombro y comenzó a moverla suavemente para despertarla. –Julia, Julia, despierta. De paso, el pelirrojo, despertó a Olena también.

El par de adultos y la niña abandonaron la estación, su objetivo era buscar a la madre de Olena, pero antes tenían que buscar un sitio para hospedarse, ya que la noche estaba cayendo.

Vorónezh era una ciudad que conservaba vestigios de los tiempos de la Unión Soviética, de perfil industrial y, además, tenía las marcas de haber sido bombardeada por las fuerzas del Tercer Reich.

Comenzaron su búsqueda para encontrar un hostal y pasar la noche. Encontraron uno muy acogedor en el centro de la ciudad, en ese decidieron quedarse, así que entraron e hicieron las transacciones de rigor para obtener la habitación.

Se repetía la misma situación que en Volgogrado, aquí también había una cama, así que no quedaba más que reincidir en la misma modalidad para dormir. Olena volvía dormir entre Yuriy y Julia. Las horas que pasaron sentados los agotó, así que inmediatamente se quedaron dormidos.

Yuriy despertó temprano en la mañana, se fue de inmediato al baño para lavarse los dientes y hacer lo correspondiente de todo hombre, ir a orinar. Luego salió del baño y encendió la televisión. En el canal de noticias nacionales estaban comentando sobre el atentado que pasó en Volgogrado, de ese que él había visto en primera persona.

- _Un atentado ocurrió hace dos días en Volgogrado. Unos sujetos entraron al cine de la ciudad para acabar con la vida de las personas que estaban ahí. La mayoría logró escapar, excepto una niña que no se sabe de su paradero. Su madre la busca desesperadamente, dice que responde al nombre de Olena_.

Al oír eso, Yuriy despertó a Julia para que viera la noticia. –Mira eso, Julia, es sobre Olena. Ahí dicen que su madre la está buscando.

- _Bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos que de verdad están buscando a esta niña, ahora sólo tenemos que dar con su madre, o por último con una familiar de ella_.

En eso Olena despertó – ¡Buenos días! –dijo la niña feliz.

-¡Buenos días, Olena! –dijeron ambos al unísono.

Se alistaron para desayunar y comenzar la búsqueda de la madre de Olena.

Los tres estaban callados y concentrados en su desayuno, tenían mucha hambre. En ese instante de buen sabor, Yuriy rompió el silencio seriamente –Olena, quiero que sepas que tu madre te está buscando, lo vi en las noticias esta mañana.

-¿De verdad? Sabía que ella no me iba a dejar.

-¿Y aquí en Vorónezh, tienes a otro familiar? –Yuriy la mira con atención esperando su respuesta.

Olena se quedó callada.

-¿Sucede algo, Olena? –pregunta Yuriy intrigado.

-Es que yo… Bueno, yo vivo con mi madre y mi padrastro, pero él no me trata muy bien, siempre me insulta, me grita y me encierra en una habitación oscura. Al contar ese relato Olena se sintió triste y unas pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Pero… - _No me imaginaba esa situación_. Yuriy se quedó pensativo, esos dichos de Olena lo dejaron preocupado y sintió el deber de ayudar a la pequeña, aunque sea con un granito de arena.

Llegó la hora de comenzar la búsqueda de la madre de Olena. La pequeña no sabía el nombre de la calle en donde estaba ubicada su casa, así que empezaron a recorrer la ciudad.

Empezaron por el centro, viendo las diferentes casas… De pronto Yuriy recordó el punto de referencia del lugar en que vivía la niña: el río Vorónezh, el mismo que le da nombre a la ciudad. Decidieron coger un taxi para que los llevara a las cercanías de ese río, de seguro que al verlo Olena sentirá lo familiar del paisaje y podrían dar más rápido con su casa, con su familia, con su madre.

Llegaron a una pequeña villa, esa era la más cercana al río. Todas las casas de ese lugar eran iguales, ya que habían sido construidas en los tiempos de la Unión Soviética, para que vivieran los miembros del ejército.

Julia miraba a todas partes con curiosidad -¿Sabes cuál es tu casa, Olena?

-No. Es que siempre me ha costado identificarla, porque aquí todas son iguales. La niña también miraba de un lado a otro, mientras era cargada por Yuriy, debido a la lesión en su tobillo.

Lo ideal era preguntarle a alguien por la familia de Olena, el problema era que no se veía nadie circular por las calles de aquella villa militar. Sólo les quedaba caminar y caminar hasta que encontraran a alguien para preguntar, para que que los guiara.

Como todas las casas eran iguales, tenían la impresión de que caminaban en círculos, como si estuvieran en un laberinto.

El silencio matinal era otra característica de la villa militar. No se escuchaba nada ni nadie, parecía un pueblo fantasma en pleno día. Estuvieron así horas y horas hasta que se oyó un grito a lo lejos.

Fueron en dirección de aquel grito. Cuando llegaron al lugar vieron a una mujer siendo arrastrada de los cabellos, mientras sus rodillas contra el asfalto se lastimaban. –¡ERES UNA TONTA, UNA INUTIL! –decía el hombre mientras seguía arrastrando a la mujer por el asfalto. La mujer gritaba y lloraba de dolor, a la vez le pedía por favor que la dejara en paz. -¡COMO PUEDES PERDER A UNA NIÑA! ¡ERES UNA MALA MUJER, MALA MADRE! –gritaba el hombre furioso mientras seguía ejecutando su plan de tortura.

Yuriry, Julia y Olena, observaron a lo lejos, esta última se quedó impactada por la escena, porque presentía de quien se trataba. Sí, esa mujer que estaba siendo arrastrada por la avenida principal de la villa militar era la madre de Olena y el otro su padrastro, el que la trataba verbalmente de manera despectiva y además, maltrataba a su madre físicamente. Ese detalle se lo omitió a Yuriy cuando le preguntó, porque no quería que sintieran lastima por ella.

Yuriy se dio cuenta de la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Olena -¿Qué te sucede?

-Lo que pasa… E-Esa mujer, esa mujer es mi mamá.

El pelirrojo se quedó atónito con la respuesta de la niña, otra vez estaba frente a una injusticia -¡Oh! ¿Situaciones como esta suceden siempre? –preguntó.

La niña se aferró a Yuriy para no ver la escena. El pelirrojo no quería quedarse mirando, tampoco Julia, así que juntos intentaron ayudar a la madre de Olena. El pelirrojo dejó a la niña sentada en el asfalto. –No te preocupes y sólo espéranos aquí.

Los dos se fueron rápidamente. El primer movimiento para ir al rescate de la madre de Olena lo ejecutó Julia con su beyblade, Thunder Pegasus golpeó los cartílagos de la mano con la que arrastraba a la mujer de los cabellos. Con eso fue el turno de Yuriy que pateó al hombre directamente en su entrepierna, lo que hizo que este se desestabilizara y gritara de dolor. Después le dio un golpe de puño certero en la mandíbula, fue tan fuerte que el sujeto perdió tres piezas dentales. Finalmente, Yuriy logró someter al sujeto, dejándolo en el suelo y con el pie derecho del pelirrojo sobre su pecho y así evitar que se moviera, además, aprovechó la forma y diseño de arma que tenía su lanzador de beyblade para apuntarlo en la cabeza del individuo, como si fuera a disparar. Con el padrastro de Olena ya reducido, llamaron a la policía.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 18 de noviembre de 2015.

Cualquiera otra duda que quiera consultar, puede visitar mi perfil y escoger uno de los métodos de de contacto que desee: **mensaje privado** o **correo electrónico**.


	4. Te tengo cerca

¡Hola! Bueno, es hora de actualizar "Derrite el hielo". El capítulo cuarto está disponible para el público. Ya se están apuntando las ideas para el siguiente capítulo. Ahora, sólo queda encontrar el momento inspirador para plasmarlo en word. Entre tantas cosas, informes y lecturas que tengo que hacer, espero un impulso que haga mover mis manos en el teclado para escribir.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Se recibe todo tipo de críticas, constructivas y no constructivas, todo sea por mejorar este trabajo.

Todos los **derechos** e **izquierdos** de **Bakuten Shoot Beyblade** le pertenecen a **Takao Aoki**.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Te tengo cerca**.

Apareció un carro policial con el contingente que respondió al llamado de los beyluchadores. Un grupo de cuatro policías bajó del carro y con rapidez, esposaron al hombre que el pelirrojo había reducido. Cuando el cuarteto de policías vio el "arma" que tenía Yuriy en su mano derecha, intentaron llevárselo a él también, por porte de armas. Él tuvo que mantener la calma y dar las explicaciones sobre la supuesta arma que portaba, el pelirrojo les dijo que aquel aparato era un lanzador de beyblade y para demostrárselos lanzó su blade para comprobarlo. Con eso, los policías se quedaron tranquilos, así que sólo se llevaron al padre de Olena.

La mujer rescatada por el dúo de beyluchadores quedó herida en el asfalto, con sus ojos llorosos y algunas heridas en las rodillas. Lo más importante, es que todavía había terminado. Aquel sujeto que le hacía vivir un calvario, por fin se alejaba de sus vidas y así, madre e hija volverían a estar tranquilas, sin miedos ni agresiones.

Yuriy y Julia ayudaron a la mujer a ponerse de pie, entre los dos la ayudaron a caminar hasta donde estaba Olena. Como la niña también estaba herida en su tobillo, Yuriy la cargó en sus brazos y la acercó a su madre. Ese momento fue emocionante, tanto la niña como la mujer lloraron de alegría. Julia y Yuriy sólo miraban la escena con la satisfacción de haber hecho algo bueno.

-Gracias. De verdad, les agradezco haberme ayudado y sobre todo, por traer a mi hija hasta aquí.

-No es nada. Sólo quisimos ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba. Usted estaba en aprietos en ese momento, igual que Olena en el cine –contesta el pelirrojo.

La pequeña Olena observa a los tres con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -Mamá, ellos son Julia y Yuriy, y me cuidaron hasta que te encontramos.

-Sólo hicimos lo correcto –asiente Julia.

Los ojos color celeste de la mujer brillaban de felicidad -Bien. Yuriy, Julia, yo soy Svetlana Semiónova, y les agradezco su ayuda.

Después de los diálogos y agradecimientos, Julia decide detener un taxi para ir al hospital más cercano, y así curar las heridas de la señora Semiónova.

Ya en el lugar, la madre de Olena fue atendida por un médico y un par de enfermeras, los que constataron el estado de la mujer. Afortunadamente, Svetlana, no tenía heridas ni fracturas de gravedad, sólo tenía contusiones en sus piernas y abdomen, por los golpes que había recibido por parte de su pareja. Las heridas que sangraban en sus rodillas fueron curadas.

Ya, después de terminada la visita y la constatación de lesiones de Svetlana, ella decidió invitar a Yuriy y Julia a su casa en agradecimiento por haberla ayudado y sobre, todo por cuidar de su hija. Por nada del mundo debían irse, no les aceptó un "No" como respuesta. El pelirrojo y la extranjera no tuvieron más opción que aceptar la invitación.

El camino a casa era agradable, en especial para Olena que esta vez dejó sus entretenidas conversaciones con Julia para compartir con Yuriy. El pelirrojo, que sólo compartía con niños cuando los entrenaba en el deporte del beyblade, se sentía alegre. Su actuar, no era que con los otros niños no le gustara compartir, sino que con ellos tenía una relación de maestro-alumno y sólo se dedicaba al beyblade con ellos. La situación con Olena era distinta: ella era una niña indefensa, que sufría por el maltrato de su padrastro. Una situación que para él le era familiar. Sentía que esa niña necesitaba protección, como la de un padre que daría la vida por su hijo. Esa era la idea que él tenía para el día en que se convirtiera en padre. – _Como me gustaría tener mi propio hijo para compartir con él cada instante, cada risa y en especial, para cuidarlo y protegerlo_.

Ya habían llegado a su destino. A las orillas del río de Vorónezh, se encontraba la casa de Olena. De aspecto acogedor y con colores vivos en su fachada y lo mejor, era la cercanía que tenía con el río.

Ya en la casa, Svetlana le indicó a Julia y a Yuriy que dejaran sus cosas en un rincón de la sala. Olena, caminando con un poco de dificultad por la lesión en su tobillo se dirigió a su habitación. Lo malo es que quedó mirando las escaleras, como buscando la forma de como subir, ya que aún tenía aquella molestia en su tobillo. En eso, llegó Yuriy y la cargó en sus brazos.

-¡A dónde quieres ir? –le pregunta el pelirrojo beyluchador.

-¡A MI HABITACIÓN! Yo te digo en donde está.

-Entonces, vamos.

Yuriy llevó a la niña con agrado en sus abrazos. Siguió todas las indicaciones que la pequeña le dio. Llegaron hasta la puerta de su habitación. Cuando el pelirrojo la abrió se encontró con un cuarto con una decoración acorde a su edad. Colores rosa y lila predominaban en el espacio, con muchos peluches de oso a su alrededor, todos de diferentes colores y lo más llamativo: unas matrioskas sobre una repisa. Eran muchas, prácticamente una colección.

-Yuriy, ¿puedes dejarme sobre la cama?

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, no hay problema –contesta Yuriy mientras la deja sobre su cama.

Después de eso Yuriy bajó al primer piso. Julia y Svetlana, tenían casi listo el almuerzo. Julia aprovechó de aprender algo de cocina rusa, después de todo, la comida rusa no era tan mala como pensaba.

Era el momento de sentarse y almorzar. -¿Quiere que vaya a buscar a Olena para el almuerzo? –le pregunta Yuriy a Semióniova?

-No hace falta. Si te dijo que la dejaras en su cama, eso significa que ella quiere dormir y además, necesita de su habitación, no ha dormido en ella hace dos días.

Los tres ya estaban saboreando la comida. La madre de Olena sí que sabía cocinar bien y eso, a Yuriy, le traía recuerdos de la suya. El tema de conversación del almuerzo fue la situación vivida en el cine y parte de la vida que Svetlana llevaba con su hija. Svetlana contó que en el momento del ataque terrorista en el cine, se resbaló entre la multitud que escapaba del lugar. Apenas salió de ese lugar corrió en dirección a la plaza central de Volgogrado a buscar a su hija, porque pensó que ella había llegado hasta ahí con el resto de personas. Es ahí en donde Julia interviene y le relata la manera en que rescataron a Olena de las manos de un sujeto que tenía planeado matarla de un disparo en la cabeza. Yuriy dice que ese fue su momento de intervención, y que aquel hombre fue herido por él en uno de sus ojos.

–Me imagino que el sujeto que tenía a Olena debe haber muerto. Señora, la bomba explotó después que nosotros escapamos con Olena.

-Gracias a ustedes mi hija está a salvo. Pueden quedarse aquí todo lo que quieran.

-No se preocupe, nosotros tenemos que partir hoy. –responde Julia.

-Quédense, por favor, aunque sea un día.

Al ver la insistencia de la mujer, Yuriy y Julia decidieron quedarse.

En eso, Svetlana siguió relatando parte de sus vivencias, como la vida que llevaba con su pareja. En un principio, él era un hombre de bien. Lo conoció cuando era un oficial de la marina rusa, que había ingresado a la fuerza naval cuando la URSS se desintegró en 1990. Ese fue el primer amor de Svetlana, pero se vio interrumpido por las constantes misiones navales que hacía Vladimir Petrov. Hubo un momento en que él se ausentó por cinco años. Ella se resignó a ese amor, porque pensó que jamás volvería y es en ese lapso de tiempo, cuando conoce al padre de Olena: Dimitri Lébedev. Lébedev era un joven traductor de idiomas extranjeros, el cual Svetlana lo conoció cuando tomaba cursos de inglés, mientras él lo hacía para perfeccionar más sus conocimientos, en tanto, Svetlana iba para aprender el idioma. Los dos se hicieron cercanos, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, y es así como se van enamorando. Al terminar sus clases de inglés formalizaron su relación, y un par de meses después contrajeron matrimonio. La pareja disfrutó cada momento de sus vidas. Viajaron y conocieron muchos lugares durante un año.

-Se ve que tuvieron una vida feliz –dice Julia. - ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Y Olena? –pregunta Yuriy.

- _Después de nuestro último viaje en Oslo, cuando regresamos a casa me enteré que tenía ocho semanas de embarazo. Sí, entre viaje y viaje, hicimos a Olena. Llegó el día, o más bien, la noche de su nacimiento justo en el momento más frío del invierno ruso. A pesar de las circunstancias climáticas logramos llegar a un hospital para terminar el trabajo de parto. Desde ahí todo siguió su curso normal de felicidad, hasta que un día Vladimir me encuentra de casualidad en una tienda de flores. Había vuelto y las flores que compraba eran para mí. Le tuve que contar la verdad de mi matrimonio y que ya tenía una hija. Él no se fue contento con mi respuesta. Al mes después, Dimitri falleció en un accidente. Desde ese momento, Vladimir empezó a cortejarme. Al principio lo ignoré, pero al año decidí darle una oportunidad para reencontrarnos de nuevo. Lo malo, es que se puso obsesivo, porque en casa todavía quedaban recuerdos de mi ex marido de los que yo no me quería deshacer, en especial por Olena, para que de alguna forma tuviera cerca a su padre. Vladimir siguió con sus celos enfermizos y todo se convirtió en maltrato, tanto físico como psicológico. Ustedes mismos lo vieron hace poco. Ahora, que él fue detenido pienso mudarme con mi hija a Oslo y vivir ahí tranquilamente_.

Julia se quedó triste con todo lo que relató Svetlana -Vaya, es una historia con altos y bajos.

-Es una situación parecida a la mía. Mi padre se transformó por completo cuando perdió su rango de soldado. En definitiva, él se hundió junto con la URSS. Mi madre se fue de casa y yo escapé de mi padre. Hasta el día de hoy no los he vuelto a ver –comenta Yuriy después de dar un suspiro.

Entre tanta conversación de horas y horas, había llegado el atardecer, y, además, Olena había despertado, así que Yuriy fue a buscarla. La niña risueña e inquita propuso salir afuera, a la orilla del río. A ella le gustaba pasar las tardes allí, especialmente jugando.

Olena era una niña insistente en sus peticiones y logró convencer a Yuriy y Julia que la acompañaran. Cuando iban saliendo, Svetlana les lanzó una indirecta: -Acostúmbrense, así es la vida cuando se tienen hijos. Algún día lo sabrán.

Yuriy y Julia quedaron mirando sorprendidos a la mujer – _Esa es una situación normal, pero ahora no es prioridad_. –pensaba Julia. – _Algún día, puede ser… Se necesita a alguien apropiada_ –pensaba Yuriy que miraba a Julia de reojo.

Salieron los tres a jugar. Como Julia le había prometido a la niña que le mostraría todo lo que sabía hacer con su beyblade, pues ese fue el momento preciso para hacerlo. La española le mostró todas las maniobras y acrobacias que sabía con su blade.

Olena quedó fascinada con las maniobras que Julia hacía con Thunder Pegasus. Lo del beyblade le estaba empezando a gustar, ya pensaba practicar ese deporte algún día. Yuriy sólo las observaba hasta que decidió intervenir. Sacó a Wolborg y enfrentó a Julia, y obviamente ella le respondió su desafío.

Los dos le mostraron el desarrollo de una beybatalla a Olena. Un enfrentamiento amistoso, de exhibición.

-¡QUE FANTÁSTICO! –exclama Olena.

-Sólo observa, Olena. Thunder Pegasus, demuestra lo que saber hacer.

-Ah, ¿sí? Wolborg, ¡es hora de enfriar el ambiente!

Aun así, con el ambiente congelado Thunder Pegasus logró liberarse y Julia aprovechó al segundo de desprotección de Yuriy.

La batalla terminó y Yuriy resulta derrotado. Él sólo se ríe de la situación -¡Vaya!, has mejorado bastante.

-¿Qué esperabas? Siempre quise mejorar, en especial después de esa derrota en el torneo.

Entre risas y buen ánimo, volvieron a la casa. Ya había oscurecido y la hora de la cena se acercaba. En agradecimiento por la hospitalidad, Julia pide la cocina a Svetlana para preparar la cena. Decide preparar la paella que se saborea en la Península Ibérica. En una hora tuvo todo listo. La extranjera se lució con sus dotes culinarios, que eran totalmente desconocidos.

Esa cena sorprendió por completo a Yuriy. La paella tenía buen sabor, buen aroma. –Vaya, eres sorprendente en la cocina. Felicitaciones por eso.

-Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado.

-Me tienes que dar la receta, ¿eh? –comenta Svetlana.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Terminaron la cena, levantaron las cosas de la mesa para lavarlas. Finalmente, dejaron todo ordenado en la cocina y bueno, ya había llegado la hora de dormir. Un descanso era necesario para los cuatro.

Había un pequeño problema: ¿Dónde iban a dormir? Svetlana y su hija tenían sus respectivas habitaciones. Cabe decir, que la casa de Olena sólo tenía tres habitaciones.

Svetlana, creyendo que Yuriy y Julia tenían una relación o algo por el estilo, les asignó la única habitación desocupada de la casa para dormir. Ambos miraron sorprendidos y buscaban la forma de explicar la situación –Es que nosotros… Nos conocemos hace poco –No hay problema, yo puedo dormir en el sofá.

Ambos no sabían cómo explicar que se habían conocido hace años y que ahora, por una simple coincidencia, se reencontraron.

-No sean tímidos, sólo vayan a dormir, que aquí nadie les dirá nada. Svetlana impulsa a ambos a irse a la habitación. A los muchachos no les quedó otra que ir. Se despidieron en el pasillo, deseándose buenas noches.

El ruso y la española entraron en la habitación. Lo primero que hizo el pelirrojo fue cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno, tendremos que pasar la noche juntos –expresa Yuriy de manera calmada. El pelirrojo dejó su equipaje en un rincón de la habitación, Julia, por su parte, hizo lo mismo.

-Julia… Eh… Si te sientes incómoda con mi presencia, yo, puedo dormir sentado en algún rincón.

Al escuchar eso la extranjera no emitió ninguna palabra. Estuvo así por unos minutos. Ella sólo seguía concentrada ordenando sus cosas.

-Si te molesta de ver… -Julia interrumpe a Yuriy –No te vayas de aquí, tú no me molestas –le dice decidida y mirándolo a los ojos.

Yuriy estaba cerca de la puerta. La española camina hacia él y lo mira fijamente.

-Tú tienes algo pendiente conmigo. Algo de esa última beybatalla del torneo para mí. En el pasillo de ese estadio… -Julia se acerca al ruso y lo empuja contra la pared, atrapándolo de la misma forma que él lo hizo el día de aquella final en Japón.

El pelirrojo queda sorprendido y sonrojado por tener a esa mujer tan cerca de él. El ruso pensaba que la extranjera había detestado su gesto. Su idea esa vez era besarla, pero ese momento fue interrumpido. Ahora, después de trece años, ocurría lo contrario. Una mujer desataba un alboroto en su interior. Su corazón se aceleraba, sus manos sudaban y se dirigían a la cintura de Julia, la que también sentía esa revolución en su interior.

Julia acercó las manos al pecho del ruso. Pudo sentir su corazón que latía rápidamente, y además sintió lo tenso que estaba el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Ella, con su cabeza gacha, que rosaba justo en el mentón del pelirrojo comenzó a abrir su camisa. Yuriy se puso más tenso con este actuar.

La luz de la habitación, que estaba encendida, de un momento a otro se apagó. Al parecer hubo un corte de energía en la ciudad. A través de la ventana, sólo entraba la luz de la luna, que iluminaba cada rincón de la habitación. Además, aquella luz, irradiaba alrededor de la pareja que llegaba al punto de deseo más alto. Estaban a punto de romper la tensión del ambiente y la de sus cuerpos. Esta vez, después de trece años, parece que todo se iba a desatar como debía ser. Se habían guardado por mucho tiempo, sobre todo una de las partes, que era reacia a expresar ese tipo de sentimientos. Julia había guardado ese momento en su corazón y memoria, después de todo, cuando estuvo en ese campeonato sintió una atracción hacía el ruso pelirrojo, la que decidió guardar en secreto hasta ese momento.

 **CONTINUARÁ**.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: 2 de Diciembre de 2015.


	5. Cuando el amor te atrapó

Es un poco tarde, al menos aquí ya es jueves 3 xD. Estaba trabajando en otras cosas, pero no crea que me había olvidado de esto. Llega el quinto capítulo de "Derrite el hielo" para usted. Disfrútelo, espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Advertencia** : Hay lemon en este capítulo, así que si es sensible o no le gusta este tipo de cosas, puede empezar a salir de aquí **#CoonRespeto**.

Todos los **derechos** e **izquierdos** de **Bakuten Shoot Beyblade** le pertenecen a **Takao Aoki**.

* * *

 **V**

 **Cuando el amor te atrapó.**

Solos en la noche y con la luz de la luna que se hacía notar entre las nubes, ese hombre y esa mujer, se estaban contra la pared dando rienda suelta a su deseo. Sí. Ella se encargó de quitar su camisa lentamente, él recorría con sus manos su cintura, con movimientos suaves, hasta llegar a su trasero y darle un ligero apretón a uno de sus glúteos.

La chica se estremeció -¡Eso! –Mejor no digas nada y… El pelirrojo quitó rápidamente sus manos del trasero de la extranjera, tomó su rostro firmemente, y se acercó a sus labios para besarlos desenfrenadamente. Aquella mujer respondía de la misma manera y de paso, quitaba la camisa del ruso, la que dejó caer en cualquier lugar de la habitación.

El pelirrojo comenzó a descender con sus besos hasta el cuello de la extranjera, el que obviamente, besó y mordió levemente. Con sus manos empezó a abrir la blusa de la española, trasladando sus caricias labiales al centro del pecho de esa mujer. La blusa de Julia fue lanzada por el ruso a cualquier rincón del cuarto. La chica circense estaba en brasier, mientras tanto, el ruso recorría el contorno de aquella prenda con su dedo índice derecho. Julia se acercó a los labios del pelirrojo para besarlos y morderlos con suavidad. Cuando lo hizo, Yuriy sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Quiso responder ese gesto de alguna manera, así que masajeó uno de los senos de la chica con suavidad, para después recorrer con su lengua el contorno del sujetador.

El fuego interno de ambos estaba absolutamente encendido. Con las manos en la cintura de Julia y mirándola fijamente a los ojos comenzó a caminar hacia la cama que estaba frente a él, y a ella, no le quedaba otra que seguir sus pasos. El lecho que estaba a un lado de la ventana los estaba esperando.

El pelirrojo, con un movimiento sutil, hizo descender a Julia en la cama, mientras él se dejaba caer cuidadosamente sobre ella. Ahora que la tenía en un lugar estable, Yuriy, pudo abrir fácilmente el brasier de la española, dejando sus pechos expuestos a su mirada. Los observó, los tocó, jugó con ellos y, además, los acarició y, por último, los apretó. Julia se estremeció con aquella maniobra. La chica se acercó rápidamente al ruso para besarlo, cosa a la que él obviamente accedió.

Julia comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo bien trabajado de Yuriy Toda su zona pectoral fue recorrida por las manos de su compañera. Luego, con su dedo, y desde el centro pectoral del ruso empezó a descender, llegando a un abdomen perfectamente tonificado. Llegó hasta su pantalón, quitó el cinturón y luego bajó la cremallera. El pelirrojo le facilitó el trabajo y él mismo se quitó los pantalones, lanzándolos a un lado de la cama. También aprovechó la oportunidad para quitarse los zapatos. Ahora el ruso estaba semidesnudo, la única prenda que tenía era su ajustado bóxer negro, que, por cierto, marcaba toda su figura y claro, también su miembro.

Julia besó la oreja de Yuriy, provocando una sensación electrizante en todo su cuerpo. Fue el turno del pelirrojo de desnudar a la extranjera, de quitarle lo que le quedaba: su falda y medias negras. Comenzó por la falda, a la que rápidamente le bajó la cremallera y la lanzó a cualquier lugar de la habitación. Luego fue el turno de las medias, las que hizo deslizar suavemente por sus piernas, hasta sacarlas completamente. Ahora, Julia estaba completamente desnuda frente a sus ojos.

El pelirrojo dirigió su boca a uno de los pechos de Julia, para succionar uno de sus pezones, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, acariciaba el otro seno. Julia dio un suspiro de satisfacción. Ese suspiro le sirvió al ruso de impulso para besar la zona central que quedaba entre los pechos de la chica. Poco a poco se abría camino entre su cuerpo, en donde se encontró con un blanco y plano abdomen. Pasó por su ombligo y lamió con la punta de la lengua su contorno, así provocó placenteras cosquillas en su cuerpo. Cada vez descendía más y más, y entre beso y beso, llegó hasta la zona púbica. Finalmente, Yuriy abrió el centro de sus piernas, a las que acercó su mano para masajear la zona y luego, con sus dedos, juguetear sabrosamente con el clítoris de la extranjera. Con cada movimiento, Julia sentía que las terminaciones nerviosas de su entrepierna iban de menos a más, de esa forma le provocó un hormigueo que recorrió todo el cuerpo de su amante. Entonces, ella quiso ayudar un poco a quien le provocaba ese placer, tomó la mano con la que él ejecutaba los masajes y la llevó hasta su clítoris para aumentar la intensidad. Con eso provocó contracciones deliciosas en su interior, logrando venirse. Esa lubricación era para recibir toda la hombría de Yuriy en su interior.

Yuriy recorrió el mismo camino para subir hasta la boca de la extranjera. Con besos y suaves lamidas por todo su cuerpo llegó hasta sus delicados y finos labios –Eso fue una previa –le dijo el ruso. Ella solo lo miró –Ahora viene… -Yuriy la interrumpió con un beso –Sí. No digas nada y déjate llevar.

Ambos se volvieron a besar. Sus bocas se devoraban mutuamente en un deseo sin control, sus lenguas rosaban dentro de sus bocas. Julia recorrió con sus manos el torso del pelirrojo hasta que llegó a la zona de su bóxer. Puso su mano en el centro de la entrepierna y sintió el calor y dureza del miembro del ruso. Estaba listo para entrar en acción. Yuriy no escatimó en cosas y se quitó la única prenda que le quedaba. Con todo su miembro viril expuesto, procede a sentar a la chica en sus muslos, mientras las piernas de estaba rodeaban su cadera.

Con un delicado movimiento su pene se abrió pasó entre las piernas de Julia, en donde pudo sentir el delicioso calor que había dentro de ella. Comenzó a moverse de a poco, entrando y saliendo. Ella podía sentir como todo el miembro de Yuriy recorría cada rincón de su interior. La hombría del pelirrojo se ajustaba perfectamente a la anatomía de la chica y cada movimiento de ese intruso, que antes era sólo un bulto dentro del bóxer del bóxer del pelirrojo, causaba hormigueos por todo su cuerpo. Ella también puso de su parte y para logar mayor placer, usó la musculatura de su cuerpo para obtener fuerza y apretar con sus piernas el miembro duro del ruso. Ese movimiento hizo soltar los gemidos de Yuriy.

El pelirrojo se arqueó hacía atrás para penetrar hasta el último rincón de la chica. Él estaba inundado en placer, todo su cuerpo hormigueaba. Bajó un poco la intensidad de sus gemidos y no era porque no sintiera satisfacción, sino por no llamar la atención de las personas que estaban en aquel lugar.

Julia, por su parte, también estaba en su propio éxtasis. Con cada movimiento, con cada embestida que Yuriy hacía, ella temblaba de placer. Sus gemidos suaves y la tensión de su cuerpo eran prueba de ello. Estaba hundida en un paraíso de excitación provocado por el hombre que quiso por años y que al fin tenía entre ella.

Se acercó al cuello del ruso y lo besó con desenfreno, pasó su lengua por esa zona, así como también sus dientes, los que dejaron una pequeña marca. Esto provocó un corto circuito en el cuerpo del pelirrojo que subió la intensidad de sus movimientos –Eso me tomó por sorpresa –decía mientras la miraba. Julia lo miró con una sonrisa –Entonces, voy a seguir. La chica siguió recorriendo cada zona del cuello del ruso y este se estremecía cada vez más. El miembro de Yuriy estaba completamente fuera de control dentro de Julia, cosa que la española notó y quiso darle aún más impulso. Con sus movimientos de cadera, a los que Yuriy se coordinó, alcanzaron el punto más alto de su acto – _Ya no puedo resistir esto_ –pensaba él. En una fuerte embestida, Yuriy segregó toda su simiente en el interior de Julia, lo cual ella sintió y se ahogó en su placer.

Al haber alcanzado tal clímax el ruso se apartó de ella y se dejó caer hacía atrás, en donde su cabeza cayó directamente en la almohada. Se llevó a Julia entre sus brazos. Ella, agotada por tanta excitación se fue junto con él, quedando entre sus brazos y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Cansados y con sus mejillas aún rojas, lo único que hicieron fue mirarse, besarse y desearse buenas noches.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Eran las 8 de la mañana y una sutil luz natural entró por la ventana. El pelirrojo despertó primero y al ver acurrucada a su lado, esbozó a una sonrisa de hilaridad. No quiso despertarla, así que se levantó cuidadosamente y con su ropa en mano se fue al baño. Se dio una ducha con agua tibia y mientras el agua caía en su rostro, pensaba en lo sucedido con Julia – _Julia se adelantó por completo. Realmente me tomó por sorpresa, yo era el que había guardado mis deseos hacia ella por tanto tiempo. Debo reconocer que fue una sorpresa agradable, y por qué no decir, la mejor_. Se quitó el jabón que le quedaba en el cuerpo, para después salir, secarse y vestirse. Esas son cosas en las que un hombro no tarda y en menos de cinco minutos estuvo listo.

De vuelta en la habitación vio que Julia no estaba en su cama. Ese cuarto tenía un baño, que de seguramente estaba siendo usado por ella. ella – _Las mujeres tardan demasiado en el baño_. Ese era su típico y clásico pensamiento sobre el género femenino.

Se abrió la puerta del baño, Julia salió del lugar envuelta con toallas en su cuerpo y cabeza.

Yuriy la miró con una sonrisa pícara -¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal amaneciste?

-¡Jajajajaja! No te imaginas como –le contestó ella felizmente. Su mirada reflejaba satisfacción y eso era justamente lo que sentía por haberse liberado de una carga sentimental en su corazón.

Julia se estaba vistiendo, mientras tanto, Yuriy ordenaba la habitación.

La Chica circense estaba casi terminando de vestirse, sólo le faltaba la blusa y la cinta que usaba en el cuello de esta. En eso, Yuriy, dentrás de ella, la rodeó con sus manos por la cintura para hablarle al oído –Eres realmente asombrosa. Te amo.

Esas palabras entraron al oído de Julia con suavidad, fueron como un pequeño y dulce susurro, que provocaba pequeñas cosquillas en su cuerpo. El ruso seguía con sus manos en la cintura de la chica, mientras le daba pequeñas caricias y besaba desde su oreja hasta el hombro. Ella se sentía regocijada por tanta muestra de amor. De a poco las manos de Yuriy comenzaron a descender hasta el pantalón de la extranjera, en donde la introdujo entre su piel y ropa interior, pudiendo sentir lo húmeda que estaba su entrepierna. Los sutiles movimientos de su mano provocaban sensaciones de gozo en su cuerpo –Te vas a tener que cambiar de nuevo, ya estás mojada de nuevo. Esas fueron las palabras que le dijo el pelirrojo, que estaba totalmente apegado al cuerpo de Julia. Tanto era el rose que Julia podía sentir su erección.

A pesar de estar disfrutando ese pequeño momento de placer, Julia recordó lo que estaba haciendo y, además, debían bajar al primer piso para desayunar con Svetlana y Olena –Oye, oye, controla a tu aparatito. –Le dice mientras se aparta de su lado para terminar de vestirse. –No seas gruñona. Nunca es un mal momento para tener una erección. El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa y simplemente salió de la habitación.

Eso sí, antes de ir hasta las escaleras, se dio cuenta que había salido totalmente descuidado de la habitación, ya que su miembro aún seguía rígido y no quería pasar una situación vergonzosa en una casa ajena, por lo tanto, se dirigió al baño por unos 15 minutos hasta que su órgano volviera a tener la flacidez normal.

Cuando estaba cerca de las escaleras se encontró con Olena, la que ya no presentaba tanta dificultad para caminar, pero que, aun así, Yuriy quiso ayudar y la cargó en sus brazos para ir al primer piso. Ya en ese lugar se encontraron a Svetlana que estaba preparando las cosas para desayunar.

La niña saludó alegremente a su madre en cuanto la vio -¡Buenos días, mamá!

-¡Igualmente, pequeña! –le dijo Svetlana a su hija. -¿Cómo amaneciste, Yuriy?

-Yo, bien. Gracias por la hospitalidad.

-¿Julia va a bajar a desayunar, cierto?

-Claro. Sólo se quedó a arreglar unas cosas.

Svetlana aceptó las palabras de Yuriy, y cuando esta puso la última cuchara en la mesa, la española apareció en escena. -Lamento la tardanza. Buenos días.

-Qué bueno que ya estés aquí. Ven, vamos a desayunar.

Todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa tenía un buen aroma y sabor, además de que había sido preparado a la usanza rusa. Lo mejor para comenzar la mañana: el blini, alimento fundamental en todo zavtrak.

Mientras saboreaban los bocadillos, Svetlana lanzó un comentario. Con las manos en su taza y mirando a los presentes, la mujer dijo que tenía planeado partir a Oslo. Como el padrastro de Olena ya no causaría problemas era el momento de dejar Vorónezh y comenzar una nueva vida.

Olena miró sorprendida a su madre –Entonces, voy a perder a todos mis amigos.

-Olena, puedes seguir en contacto con ellos. Internet se encargará de solucionar eso –contestó su madre.

Yuriy también intervino en la conversación -¿Cuándo te piensas ir? ¿Te llevarás todo lo que hay aquí?

La mujer movió la cabeza en señal de negación –No. Allá empezaremos todo de nuevo Tengo ahorrado gran parte del dinero que me dio la marina rusa por la muerte del padre de Olena y esa es la que usaremos para poder asentarnos en Noruega.

-¿Cuándo tienes planeado partir? –dijo Julia.

-En dos semanas más nos vamos. Hay que comprar los boletos de avión.

-Los boletos los pueden comprar en el sitio de internet de alguna aerolínea. Después sólo viajan al aeropuerto de Moscú para emprender el vuelo a Oslo –comentó el pelirrojo.

-Entonces, está decidido. En dos semanas más partiremos a Oslo.

Al oír estas palabras, la pequeña Olena se levantó de su lugar como pudo y se fue rápidamente al patio. Yuriy quiso salir tras ella, pero Svetlana no lo dejó. Ella le dijo que era mejor que la dejaran sola por un rato, que después se le pasaría.

El desayuno terminó de una manera abrupta, así que no quedó otra opción que retirar las cosas. Ya en la cocina, Svetlana y Julia lavaron los platos, tazas y todo lo utilizado en el desayuno. Julia había desarrollado un gusto por el blini, así que le pidió a Svetlana que la diera la receta.

Yuriy salió al patio de la casa y vio a Olena que estaba en un columpio, mirando hacia el río. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella -¿Qué haces?

Olena le contestó enojada -¡Nada!

-Vaya, que mal humor. Fue lo que le dijo el pelirrojo a la pequeña Olena.

Yuriy comenzaba a retirarse del lugar, en eso la niña lo llama y detiene su andar –No te vayas.

El pelirrojo miró con extrañeza y se acercó a ella nuevamente –Pensé que no querías hablar. ¿Sucede algo?

-Sí –dijo la niña mientras seguía mirando hacia el río. –No me quiero ir de aquí. A mí me gusta este lugar. En Oslo no conozco a nadie.

Yuriy se inclinó frente a ella –Pero eso es sólo el principio. Después vas a conocer a las personas de la ciudad y tendrás amigos noruegos. Rusia no es el único lugar del mundo en donde puedes tener amigos. Julia es un ejemplo. Sin darte cuenta te hiciste amiga de una extranjera.

-Es cierto. Ella es de otro país.

\- ¿Ves? Si vas a poder tener amigos y amigas en otro país.

Yuriy se puso de pie tras ella para para impulsar el columpio y balancear cuidadosamente a la niña de un lado a otro. Una sensación de alegría y diversión inundó al ruso y Olena. Yuriy había subido el ánimo de la niña en un par de minutos.

En eso llega Julia al lugar –Sí que se divierten.

Yuriy la miró sonriente -Pero claro, hacer esto es divertido.

Pasado unos 20 minutos el pelirrojo se detuvo. Se había cansado de balancear a Olena de un lado a otro.

-No te detengas –le decía la niña.

-Yuriy ya hizo suficiente –contestó Julia –Ahora es mi turno. La chica circense comenzó a balancear a Olena. La diversión estaba de vuelta otra vez.

Yuriy miraba sonriente el juego de ambas. En ese momento pensó que era un buen momento de practica para su Wolborg. Lo malo es que lo había dejado en la habitación, por lo que tuvo que ir a buscarlo.

Entró en la casa y fue directamente al segundo piso. Ahí estaba su beyblade, sobre la mesa de noche. Lo tomó junto a su lanzador y salió de la habitación, no sin antes echar un vistazo a esta desde la puerta y pensar en la noche cargada de amor, de erotismo y del coito que se había llevado a cabo en ese lugar, en el centro de ese lecho.

Se tocaba el lugar de su cuello que Julia había mordido. Una marca de pasión había en ese lugar. El pelirrojo sólo se sentía satisfecho por ese "recuerdo" en su cuerpo. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras se encontró con Svetlana.

-Se ve que de verdad tuviste una buena noche –le dijo mientras miraba al pelirrojo de reojo.

Yuriy se sonrojó por aquel comentario –E-Esto es sólo una alergia. Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Yuriy en aquel momento.

-Oye, no te avergüences. Eso pasa en cualquier relación. Toda pareja que se ama se demuestra todo ese sentimiento en la intimidad. No hay nada de malo en eso.

Svetlana siguió su camino al segundo piso y Yuriy continuó el suyo. Llegó al patio y vio que Julia y Olena estaban meciéndose las dos en el columpio. Sólo se limitó a sonreír mientras miraba al par de chicas juguetonas. Alistaba a su Wolborg para lanzarlo. Con un movimiento ágil, su beyblade sale como un rayo rosando los cabellos de Julia. Ella sólo miró con asombro esa "cosa" que pasó a su lado, la que finalmente quedó girando en el centro del Río Vorónezh.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

Próximo capítulo: 17 de Diciembre de 2015.

(Aunque sea temporada de exámenes, igual seguiré avanzando en esto como entretención y relajo (?), o algo así).


	6. Es un encargo

Hola, tanto tiempo. Bueno, quiero pedirle una disculpa por el retraso en subir este capítulo. Recuerdo que prometí actualización para el 17 de diciembre, pero por problemas de estudio y entrega de informes vengo a hacerlo ahora, un mes después de la fecha establecida. Prometo no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo.

La historia sigue su curso. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

 **AVISO** : Este capítulo contiene lemon, así que léalo bajo su propia responsabilidad. He dicho.

Todos los **derechos** e **izquierdos** de **Bakuten Shoot Beyblade** pertenecen a **Takao Aoki**.

* * *

 **VI**

 **Es un encargo.**

En el tren, camino a Moscú, iba Svetlana con una determinación incorruptible. Empezar una nueva vida era lo que quería. Su hija sólo mantenía la cabeza gacha, en señal de tristeza por dejar atrás su ciudad natal. Julia miraba el paisaje por la ventana, aun se podía divisar el río Vorónezh. El día estaba tranquilo, con una temperatura invernal soportable.

Yuriy, que estaba dormido, despertó y se dirigió en dirección norte del tren. Olena lo vio y lo siguió. Julia sólo la miró con extrañeza.

El pelirrojo salió a la parte trasera del vagón y se quedó observando el paisaje mientras pensaba – _Este lugar de Rusia no lo conocía. Cuando era niño sólo andaba por Moscú y después estuve cautivo en la región siberiana. Me gusta que_ … En ese momento entra la pequeña Olena al lugar –No quiero, no quiero, no quiero. Es lo único que dice la niña con una actitud de berrinche digna de su edad.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres? –Yuriy la mira con seriedad.

-Irme a Oslo.

El pelirrojo se agacha para quedar frente a la niña. La mira a los ojos y pone su mano en la mejilla de esta –¿Y si te digo que algún día te visitaré?

Al escuchar eso Olena lo mira con ojos enormes -¡¿DE VERDAD?!

-Claro, al fin y al cabo ustedes fueron amables con nosotros, y además, me caíste bien. Vi que te gusta mucho el beyblade, ¿qué te parece si en unos años más te entreno como beyluchadora?

Olena estaba realmente atónita con la propuesta -¡DE VERDAD HARÍAS ESO! Yo quiero aprender. Enséñame, por favor,

-Entonces, lo haré. Te prometo v que te visitaré en Oslo cundo tengas 11 años, una edad apropiada para entrenar y dar los primeros pasos profesionalmente. Eso sí, practica tú también hasta nuestro reencuentro, y, ¿qué dices?

Con eso el pelirrojo logró una sonrisa de la niña, la que se lanzó sin dudar a sus brazos. Yuriy tomó ese gesto como un sí. En eso, llega uno de los encargados de seguridad del tren –No pueden estar aquí. Retírense.

Sin oponer objeciones, el ruso salió del lugar con Olena en sus brazos.

Svetlana y Julia estaban degustando los bocadillos que servían en el tren, que por cierto, eran mucho más apetitosos que los que daban en los aviones. Olena y Yuriy se sumaron a ellas.

La noche había llegado. Todos estaban dormidos, excepto Yuriy. El pelirrojo de nuevo abandonó su lugar en el asiento y se dirigió al sector del equipaje. Allí, fue a sus cosas y sacó una libreta de anotaciones que tenía. En ella apuntó la promesa que le hizo a Olena.

- _Viajar a Oslo en cuatro años más, buscar a Olena y entrenarla_. Fue lo que escribió el ruso en su libro de apuntes. Se quedó sentado en un rincón de ese vagón, muy cerca del equipaje.

De pronto, la puerta del vagón se abrió. Él se sorprende y se pone rápidamente de pie, tratando de disimular la sorpresa –Yo sólo estaba… El pelirrojo sólo veía una silueta iluminada por la luz nocturna. No podía identificar al individuo que entró en el lugar.

Esa persona sólo se limitó a entrar y cerrar la puerta del vagón. Caminó en dirección al rincón donde estaba Yuriy. Sus pasos, por el tacón de sus zapatos, sonaban con fuerza en ese silencioso lugar –No tienes que asustarte –Le dijo una voz familiar. Aquella sombra se acerca al rincón para tomar la mano del pelirrojo. Yuriy reconoció la suavidad de aquella piel -¡Julia! ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta el ruso. Yuriy se llevó una sorpresa con esa aparición tan repentina de su compañera.

-Nada, Sólo quería ver en los misterios que anda metido mi novio. Julia toma la libreta que tenía Yuriy en sus manos y lee lo que este escribió –¿Así que piensas entrenar a Olena? No es una mala idea. Esa niña tiene mucha energía.

El pelirrojo se pone de pie –Eso será en unos años más. ¿Acaso te molesta? ¿Crees que me voy a quedar con una noruega?

Julia esboza una sonrisa por el comentario -Bueno, no sé. Esto está recién empezando.

-Y tiene para mucho tiempo más. En ese momento el ruso levanta el mentón de Julia y la mira fijamente. -¿Sabes? Te ves hermosa esta noche. Después de decir esas palabras, Yuriy besó profundamente los labios de Julia y ella respondió al gesto del ruso de la misma manera

Estaban completamente unidos por sus bocas, la pasión del beso encendía sus fuegos internos. La temperatura empezó a ascender y con eso, comenzaron las caricias bajo sus ropas. Julia abrió la camisa del ruso y se dio cuenta del sudor que recorría el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Ella comenzó a besar su cuello y desde allí, empezó a deslizarse con sus besos hacia abajo, por toda su zona pectoral y abdomen. Llegó hasta sus pantalones. Ahí palpó la zona de la entrepierna y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: el miembro del ruso se estaba alborotando. Rápidamente, la chica bajó los pantalones y se encontró con un bulto aprisionado por lo apretado de la prenda interior. Apenas puso su mano en la zona, Juñía, pudo notar el calor que había en su interior. Ese órgano merecía estar libre, así que la española bajó los bóxer, liberando de su prisión la hombría del pelirrojo.

Julia comenzó caricias suaves en el pene del ruso, las que fueron aumentando rápidamente. Se dirigió a la zona inferior para aplicarle masajes al miembro, que Yuriy pudo sentir como una vibración por todo su cuerpo, Con eso concretó la erección. Acto seguido, la española introdujo el miembro en su boca y comenzó a succionar todo el aparato del pelirrojo. Yuriy se sentía satisfecho y para aumentar su placer, ayudó a su chica, moviendo su cabeza, guiándola y así obtener una mayor excitación. Julia, por su parte, seguía haciendo su trabajo y esta vez decidió acariciar con su lengua el glande del ruso. Eso provocó en Yuriy una verdadera descarga eléctrica por su cuerpo, el placer y excitación recorrían cada rincón de su ser. Estaba a punto de venirse. El ruso siguió moviendo la cabeza de Julia, mientras ella succionaba el glande. Gracias a ese maniobra el pelirrojo alcanzó el clímax final liberando todo su éxtasis en un orgasmo y haciendo entrar su semilla en la boca de su compañera.

Yuriy apartó su miembro húmedo de la boca de Julia. Se agachó como pudo, porque aún tenía las ropas abajo, y se puso de rodillas frente a ella –No sabía que sabías dar esos orales tan buenos. –Tómalo como un regalo de viaje –dice ella

De pronto escucharon que alguien abrió la puerta. La sombra de una persona caminaba por el pasillo. El ruso y su acompañante se ocultaron en un rincón, justo detrás de unas grandes cajas de madera. El hombre sacó una linterna y empezó a buscar entre las maletas, de ahí tomó un par negras y se fue del lugar de inmediato.

-No esperaba que alguien viniera. –dice Yuriy. –Es mejor que nos vayamos.

-Pero, espera, Yuriy.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres seguir aquí?

Julia lo mira incómodamente, con su rostro sonrojado y con las ganas de reírse a carcajadas. –Es que tu pene. Tu pene todavía tiene una erección y además, sigues con los pantalones abajo.

Yuriy mira abajo -¡QUÉ! –exclama el pelirrojo. -¿Cómo pude moverme? Dice mirando a todos lados.

-No lo sé, pero ya vámonos.

Yuriy se subió como pudo la ropa y usando su bóxer acomodó su miembro para ocultar la situación. Salió del vagón del equipaje con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y cuando llegó a su lugar se sentó.

Svetlana y Olena seguían dormidas y no notaron la ausencia de la pareja.

Julia se quedó dormida de inmediato, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Yuriy, quien la miró y recordó la situación vivida hace unos momentos. Lo malo, es que al pensar en la excitación que le produjo el oral de Julia, otra vez estaba sintiendo lo mismo: una erección. Decidió dejar de mirar a Julia y se concentró sólo en la ventana, de esa forma su miembro volvería a la normalidad.

Los primeros rayos del sol de invierno entraron por la ventana del vagón. La primera en despertar fue Olena y luego su madre, quien se acercó a Julia para despertarla. Le dio unos leves golpecitos con su dedo índice en el rostro –¡Julia, despierta! A lo lejos, Julia podía escuchar la voz de Svetlana y cuando sintió que alguien o algo movía su brazo despertó asustada -¡ESTO NO ES NADA, NO ES NADA! –decía la extranjera mientras miraba de un lado a otro. Gracias a esos gritos de sorpresa, Yuriy también despertó, mirándolas a todas y sin entender bien lo que sucedía. –¿Me imagino que ya nos queda poco para llegar a Moscú? –pregunta el pelirrojo. En eso, el tren se detuvo y se escuchó una voz por alto parlante – _Buenos días, señores pasajeros, hemos llegado a Moscú. Pueden bajar de los vagones y retirar sus maletas en el sector de equipaje._

Svetlana sonríe. Estaba cada vez más cerca de Oslo. Todos bajaron del vagón y se dirigieron al sector de equipaje a retirar sus maletas, cuando lo hicieron salieron de la estación con rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Llegaron al centro de la capital rusa, la Plaza Roja. Yuriy observó a su alrededor –No ha cambiado mucho este lugar, eh. En eso, Julia comienza a observar a todas partes, cuando de pronto, entre los árboles de un parque ve una carpa de circo de color azul y amarillo. – _Ahí está mi hogar. Me deben estar esperando. Yo les dije que volvería_. –piensa la extranjera.

-Bueno, nosotras nos iremos de inmediato al aeropuerto. Tenemos nuestro vuelo a Oslo a las 13 hrs. Julia, Yuriy, gracias por… -¡Espera un momento! –interrumpe Julia. –Tu vuelo sale a las 13 hrs. Y son recién las 8 de la mañana. Puedes quedarte en mi casa, en mi hogar. Julia les señaló la carpa de circo que se veía en medio de los árboles.

-¿Es en serio, Julia? –pregunta Olena.

-Así es, pequeña.

-Julia tiene razón. –dice Yuriy. –Es mejor que esperemos ahí, además hay que desayunar y cambiarse de ropa. Por el aeropuerto no se preocupen, sólo queda a 10 minutos de aquí.

-Entonces, vamos. –dice Svetlana. Todos siguieron a Julia en dirección al circo. Apenas llegó se encontró con Luis, el mago del circo. –Buenos días, señorita Fernández, es un gusto verla aquí otra vez.

-Es un gusto verte a ti también, Luis. He traídos unos amigos a casa.

-Así veo. Bueno espero que tenga un hermoso día. –dice Luis amablemente mientras saca de su bolsillo una pequeña flor Margarita para dársela a Julia, quien la recibió con una sonrisa. Yuriy sólo se limitó a observar este hecho de reojo.

Llegaron al sector de la pista y ahí, Julia observó a su hermano practicando.

-Vaya, estás entrenando temprano, hermanito.

-¡JULIA! Que gusto verte, hermana. Raúl deja su entrenamiento y se dirige rápidamente a reencontrarse con su hermana.

-Yo igual tenía ganas de verte, hermano. Mira, ellas son amigas mías: Svetlana y su hija Olena, y además viene el ex Blitzkrieg Boys, Yuriy Ivanov junto a nosotros.

Raúl se quedó sorprendido con la presencia del pelirrojo. En eso, llega Romero a la pista. –Raúl, ya es hora de seguir la segunda parte del entrena… ¡Julia, eres tú! El entrenador se sorprende por ver a su alumna de nuevo.

-Romero, Julia ha vuelto y con visitantes. –le dice Raúl.

-Ellos son mis amigos y estarán aquí para esperar la hora de su vuelo a Oslo. Pero ya basta de charlas, queremos cambiarnos de ropa y desayunar.

-Svetlana, Olena, Yuriy, síganme. Los tres sólo se concentraron en seguir a Julia, quien los llevó hasta los camerinos principales del circo. Olena y su hija se quedaron en uno de ellos, mientras que Yuriy, que pensaba que también estaría en aquellos camerinos fue sorprendido con la propuesta de Julia. –Tú te vienes a mí camerino –le dijo la circense mientras tomaba su mano.

-Está bien. Eso fue lo único que le contestó el pelirrojo. Al llegar al camerino dejaron sus maletas en una esquina.

Julia se dirigió al baño y comenzó a desvestirse. –Es mejor que hagamos esto rápido, no hay tiempo que perder, así que no te quedes ahí de pie. Ven, bañémonos juntos.

Yuriy sólo esbozó una sonrisa –Vaya, no me esperaba una propuesta como esa. El ruso se dirigió de inmediato al baño. En el camino se iba quitando la ropa.

Llegó al cuarto de baño completamente desnudo y allí encontró a Julia en las mismas condiciones.

-Este camerino tiene un verdadero salón de baño, así que acompáñame. Julia tomó al pelirrojo de la mano y lo llevó hasta un jacuzzi lleno de espuma.

-Vaya, ustedes si tienen comodidades aquí. –dice Yuriy impresionado. Sin pensar en nada más entró en el jacuzzi junto con Julia. La temperatura del agua tenía un calor agradable. Ambos se relajaron juntos, se besaron y acariciaron cada rincón de sus cuerpos. Esas caricias provocaron una revolución en sus cuerpos, que nuevamente querían tenerse el uno al otro. No tardaron mucho en expresar sus deseos y sin pensarlo dos veces desataron la pasión entre la espuma. Con unos movimientos suaves, pero no por eso menos placenteros, Yuriy tuvo a Julia ahogada en el placer. Esta vez él la tenía entre sus brazos, controlando la penetración y los movimientos. Mientras tanto, ella besaba el cuello del ruso y acariciaba su torso. Las manos del pelirrojo estaban en las caderas de la extranjera, acariciando la suave piel de esta. Con la temperatura alta en sus cuerpos y las ventanas vaporizadas, lograron sumergirse en el máximo placer. Las embestidas y movimientos sincronizados de ambos hicieron la culminación de este acto un éxtasis de placer. Nuevamente, Yuriy estaba dentro de ella.

Cuando terminaron el baño de placer salieron de inmediato del jacuzzi para vestirse e ir a desayunar. Antes de salir del camerino, Julia miró al pelirrojo –Te amo –fue lo que le dijo y se acercó para besarlo.

Salieron del camerino y se dirigieron al pequeño casino para desayunar, allí los esperaban Olena y Svetlana, Junto a Romero y Raúl.

Los seis en la mesa degustaron los bocadillos y conversaron acerca de Ruia, especialmente Julia, quien comentó su experiencia en las ciudades que había visitado El desayuno no se podía prolongar por más. Eran las 10 de la mañana y era conveniente estar en el aeropuerto a las 11. Para no perder más tiempo, Raúl se ofreció a llevarlos en uno de los automóviles del circo.

En el aeropuerto, Svetlana y Olena, tenían que hacer los chequeos correspondientes en Policía Internacional, así que decidieron despedirse de inmediato.

Olena no tenía ganas de despedirse. Ella estaba triste y mantenía su cabeza gacha para no mirar a Yuriy ni a Julia

Yuriy se percató de su tristeza y se agacha para despedirse de ella –Oye, Olena, no estés triste. Recuerda, que tendrás nuevos amigos y conocerás otras culturas. Recuerda que las nacionalidades no son importantes, y lo único verdaderamente relevante es el cariño, el amor y la amistad. El pelirrojo abraza a la pequeña que esboza unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Olena, recuerda que ya tienes una amiga extranjera –le dice Julia mientras acaricia su cabello. –Así es –interviene Yuriy. –Además, debes entrenar para que en un futuro no muy lejano nos reencontremos.

Svetlana se acerca para abrazar a los dos. –Les agradezco de corazón lo que han hecho. Me trajeron de vuelta a Olena. Yo estaré eternamente agradecida de eso. –Hicimos lo correcto. –contesta Yuriy. Julia toma un de las manos de la rusa –Me alegra que vayas a comenzar de nuevo, Svetlana. Éxito en todo.

La mujer rusa sacó unas llaves de su bolso. –Necesito pedirles algo.

Yuriy mira con curiosidad -¿Qué sería? –Necesito que se hagan cargo de mi casa en Vorónezh hasta que yo o ustedes encuentren a alguien que quiera comprarla. Todo este viaje fue preparado de una manera rápido y no tuve tiempo para venderla. Espero que ustedes encuentren un comprador y para que no esté sola durante ese tiempo, me gustaría que ustedes vivieran ahí. ¿Qué dicen?

Julia y Yuriiy se miran sin saber que decir. –Es que… Esto… -El pelirrojo mira para todas partes. -¿Qué dices, Julia?

-Vamos, no lo piensen demasiado y quédense en la casa mientras encuentran un comprador. Svetlana pone las llaves en las manos de Yuriy quien queda sin palabras después de esa acción. –Gracias por todo. –dice la mujer mientras toma a su hija de la mano y juntas caminan en dirección a Policía Internacional. Mientras, Yuriy y Julia observaban atónitos cuando madre e hija se alejaban por uno de los pasillos del aeropuerto.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**.

* * *

 **Próxima actualización** : 23 de Enero de 2016.


	7. Última presentación

Con ustedes el séptimo capítulo de "Derrite el hielo".

Igual que con el capítulo anterior, pido disculpas por el retraso. Salí de vacaciones y dejé botada mi actividad de fanfiction. Ya está quedando poco de esta historia, eso es lo único que le puedo adelantar de las próximas entregas.

 **AVISO** : Aquí aparece el ex compañero de equipo de Tala/Yuriy, Bryan/Boris Kuznetsov. De la misma manera que con el protagonista de la historia, decidí usar el nombre que este tiene en la versión original y no el del doblaje norteamericano.

Ya saben que Beyblade le pertenece a Takao Aoki xD.

* * *

 **VII**

 **Última Presentación.**

El pelirrojo sintió la luz de la mañana entrar por su ventana, miro a su lado y recordó que Julia no había dormido con él. Estaba en el circo, y allí nadie sabía acerca de su relación con una de sus artistas. Rápidamente se alistó para ir a desayunar. Esta vez quería probar la comida de un restaurant del centro de Moscú, el problema era si llevaba a Julia a aquel lugar. Por una parte, quería llevarla, pero por otra, que no era apropiado porque eso se trataba de interrumpir sus actividades. Era una chica muy ocupada cuando estaba en su hábitat circense.

Salió de las dependencias del circo. En su trayecto hacía el centro de la ciudad vio a Romero sacando fotografías. –Parece que te gusta Moscú. –Yuriy lo miró sonriente.

-Eres tú, Yuriy. Sí. Debo decir que es una ciudad bastante bonita, tiene su encanto, así como Madrid.

-Toda ciudad tiene su encan… -Romero interrumpió al pelirrojo. –Oye, supongo que estarlas presente en el espectáculo de esta noche, ¿o no?

-Algo había oído. Sí. Estaré ahí.

-Vas a ver el gran espectáculo que presenta el Dinastía F. Te va a gustar. Claro, si esos dos fueron entrenados por mí. ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Por eso todo lo que hacen es grandioso.

Yuriy sólo sonríe con aquel comentario –Bueno, Romero, nos vemos más tarde.

-¡Hasta luego!

El pelirrojo se aleja del lugar perdiéndose entre la niebla matinal.

En la pista central del circo, los hermanos circenses estaban practicando su rutina. Raúl estaba entusiasmado con la presentación de esa noche. Julia, en tanto, sólo pensaba en la petición que le hizo Svetlana, de cuidar la casa de esta junto con Yuriy, mientras ella se encarga de buscar a una persona que esté interesada en comprar su propiedad. Julia, sabía que debía irse, y esa decisión debía comunicarla a más tardar esa misma noche, porque la casa de Vorónezh no podía permanecer mucho tiempo sin moradores.

Raúl se da cuenta de la preocupación que emanaba del rostro de su hermana. -Julia, ¿te sucede algo? Te noto algo extraña.

Ella sólo lo observó y volvió su vista a un lado. Raúl seguía insistiendo -¿De verdad estas bien?

Ella respiró profundamente –Hermano, no te preocupes. Sólo pienso en la presentación de esta noche. Sigamos practicando nuestra rutina, por favor.

-Si tú lo dices… Sigamos. Raúl vuelvió a tomar la cinta con la que equilibraba a Torch Pegasus y siguió con la rutina. Julia, por su parte, hizo lo mismo.

De pronto, a la pista central, entró Romero. Caminó hacia ellos dando pequeños aplausos –Bien, bien, muy bien. Se ve que, aunque Julia haya estado ausente tú, Raúl, no has perdido el ritmo. Mientras que, a ti, Julia te noto distraída. ¿Estás bien?

-Yo estoy bien. -Julia disimuló su preocupación con una sonrisa y siguió concentrada en su rutina.

-Bueno, sigan practicando. Por cierto, Julia, ¿por qué trajiste a Ivanov aquí?

Esa fue una pregunta inesperada para ella. –Lo que pasa… A Yuriy lo encontré en un cine, por casualidad salvamos a una niña de un atentado.

-¡ANDABAS EN LUGARES PELIGROSOS, HERMANA!

-Fue algo inesperado, Raúl. No tenía idea de que eso pasaría en Volgogrado. Recuerda, yo sólo salí a conocer un poco de Rusia.

Raúl empezó a comprender un poco la situación. -¿Y eso todavía te preocupe?

-Oye, ya basta. Deberíamos dejar de perder el tiempo y concentrarnos en nuestra rutina. Recuerda que no debemos decepcionar al público.

Con esas palabras Raúl, no se atrevió a preguntar nada más. Mejor obedeció sus órdenes y continuó con la práctica. Romero se quedó a supervisar el ensayo de sus pupilos, corrigiéndolos en cada detalle de su rutina.

En un restaurant del centro de Moscú, Yuriy estaba en pleno desayuno. Un trozo de pastel y chocolate caliente eran su mejor compañía en ese momento solitario en la capital rusa. Estaba sentado frente a la ventana y miraba a cada individuo que pasaba frente a ella. De pronto vio a una mujer que llevaba a una niña de la mano, de seguro era su hija. Eso le hizo recordar la petición que le hizo Svetlana. Yuriy, sabía que tenía que conversar con Julia acerca de la casa de Vorónezh.

El pelirrojo estaba tan concentrado en mirar lo que sucedía afuera, que no tomaba en cuenta las personas y voces que se oían a su alrededor. De pronto, sintió que alguien tocó su hombro y una voz se le hizo familiar. –Así que eres tú. Nunca me imaginé que nos podríamos encontrar aquí.

El pelirrojo voltea para ver quién es el que le habla. Se quedó atónito cuando observó a la persona que estaba frente a él. -¡Boris Kuznetsov!

-Quien más. No has cambiado en nada, sigues igual de serio como siempre. Kuznetsov se sentó en la misma mesa que él y ordenó que le trajeran un café caliente.

Yuriy lo miró sonriente. –Es muy temprano para andar por Moscú.

-Tengo que ir al banco a revisar mi cuenta, por eso ando temprano por la ciudad. Prefiero hacer este tipo de cosas en la mañana. Bueno, y, ¿tú sigues como entrenador de beyluchadores?

-Claro, para eso me tiene la BBA. –Dijo el pelirrojo mientras con una leve sonrisa. –Y tú, ¿no había iniciado tu vida en el mundo de la medicina?

Boris bebió un sorbo de café del que le acababan de traer. –A eso me dedico, Ivanov. El beyblade ya es cosa del pasado. Ahora, si me dices que quieres entrenar, no hay problema en sacar a Falborg para levantar un poco viento.

-No, gracias. Por ahora no ando en búsqueda de beybatallas. Estoy descansando, mis alumnos están de vacaciones y yo merezco relajarme.

Boris se ríe alegremente con los comentarios de Yuriy. –Oye, ¿y a qué se debe tu visita matutina a este lugar?

-Bueno, sucede que… Yuriy le cuenta los sucesos de Vorónezh, el rescate de Olena y la travesía para encontrar a su madre. Sobre Julia sólo le dijo que la había visto y que junto a ella llevaron a la niña con su madre. No entró en más detalles.

-¿Esa chica de la Dinastía F todavía se dedica al beyblade?

-Al parecer si. Es más, su circo está ahora en la ciudad.

-Eso suena divertido. Creo que traeré a mi hijo a la función de esta noche.

El pelirrojo quedó totalmente asombrado. Sus ojos se abrieron como grandes esferas -¡QUÉ! ¿Tienes un hijo? ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento?

Boris se ríe. –En el mejor momento. Siempre digo que no hay que perder el tiempo, o acaso tú…

-No he tenido tiempo para eso. Yuriy pensó fugazmente en su momento con Julia.

Kuztenov se puso de pie. –Bueno, es hora de irme. Oye, espero verte más seguido por Moscú.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti. Hasta luego.

Yuriy se quedó en el restaurant y siguió pensando en su situación. Quería cumplir la promesa que realizó y, sobre todo, quería irse con Julia. Su único y gran deseo era tenerla cerca.

Los entrenamientos matutinos habían terminado. La hora de almuerzo también había terminado. Era el momento de relajación antes de una presentación. Julia se quedaba en su camerino, en donde tenía una pequeña habitación con un tapete de lona, especial para practicar yoga. Eso la relajaba antes de salir a la pista.

Raúl se preparaba para la presentación. Su ropa estaba esplendida para esa noche. Después de un mes de ausencia, volvería a actuar junto a su hermana. Con su atuendo ya listo, fue a buscar a Julia. La encontró en la habitación, practicando yoga.

-Vienes a interrumpir un momento de relajación y concentración. Sabes que el yoga se trata de eso. Julita estaba molesta por esa interrupción.

-Hermana, no te molestes. Raúl se siente incómodo por haber interrumpido a Julia. –Lo siento.

-Mejor voy por mi vestuario. Julia salió de su camerino y se dirigió al sector de costuras, en donde hacían los trajes para las presentaciones. Tuvo que arreglar un poco su vestimenta, porque le quedaba un poco ajustado. Eso no le importaba, al menos por ahora.

Ya tenía el vestuario en sus manos. En su camerino se probó sus atuendos. Ahora sí, ya no le quedaba tan ajustada la zona del abdomen. Se miró al espejo y observó que todo estaba en orden. Tomó la capa y el sombrero del traje para ponérselos. Con todo el atuendo para la presentación listo, se dirigió al sector en donde estaban los demás artistas.

Estaban todos viendo los detalles finales de su presentación. A los hermanos se les había anunciado que serían los últimos en salir a escena. Aceptaron la decisión sin ningún problema. Era el reestreno de ambos de la Dinastía F.

El espectáculo había comenzado. En el desfile inicial salieron todos los artistas del circo a saludar al público. Luces y muchos colores iluminaban la pista. Julia observaba. Saludaba con su mano derecha a todos los presentes. Sonreía mientras recorría la pista. Entre el público vio a Yuriy, quien le dirigió una so risa. Ella respondió de la misma manera.

El circo estaba repleto de espectadores, cada uno disfrutando y riendo del show. El mago, los payasos, los malabaristas y los trapecistas se lucían ante el público. Los hermanos estaban detrás del telón esperando su turno para actuar.

El maestro de ceremonia pide un minuto de atención a los espectadores para presentar al número estelar de la noche. Con pocas luces encendidas, un redoble de tambores y una expectación por parte del público, se anunció a la Dinastía F en escena.

Julia y Raúl se presentaron con una gran sonrisa en la pista. Los hermanos lanzaron sus respectivos beyblades hacía arriba. Tomaron sus cintas y equilibraron los trompos giradores en ellas mientras estos seguían en movimiento. Al son de la música, cada uno comenzó a deslumbrar en el sector central. Julia comenzó una danza con su cinta, manteniendo siempre a Thunder Pegasus en movimiento. Respondía a los aplausos del público con una sonrisa. Ella sabía que entre los espectadores estaba su amado pelirrojo. Por su mente, pasó una pequeña locura que quería concretar después de terminar la presentación. A medida que su hermano y ella recibían aplausos, sus beyblades giraban con más energía y ellos se sentían revitalizados. Sin duda era la mejor recompensa. Con una acrobacia digna de gimnasia artística, la Dinastía F terminó su presentación como el número estelar de la noche.

El maestro de ceremonia estaba despidiendo a los artistas. Raúl empieza a retirarse, pero Julia no lo hace. Ella camina en dirección al maestro.

El maestro se dio cuenta de aquello. -Al parecer Julia quiere hablar directamente con su público.

Raúl se detuvo para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Romero se acercó a él. –¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer Julia?

-No tengo idea. No me dijo nada sobre esto.

Julia tenía el micrófono en sus manos. Miró al público para asegurarse de que Yuriy estaba allí, y así era, el pelirrojo todavía era parte de la audiencia.

La circense se armó de valor para dirigirse a los espectadores. –Buenas noches. Primero, que todo, gracias por venir a ver nuestro espectáculo, sus aplausos son vida para nosotros. He tomado la palabra para comunicarles algo importante.

Hubo un silencio en todo el circo.

Julia, con el micrófono apretado en su mano, comunicó su decisión –He decidido retirarme de la actividad circense.

Raúl y Romero quedaron absolutamente sorprendidos con las palabras de Julia. -¿Cómo puede hacer eso? -Hermana, ¿por qué?

Yuriy también se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que deje su actividad por un tiempo? –Kuznetsov que estaba junto a su hijo no entendía lo que estaba pasando. -¿Eso es malo?

-No es eso. –Yuriy se puso de pie.

Julia vio a Yuriy que estaba de pie. Para ella era el momento correcto de comunicar la razón por la cual se alejabs del mundo de los espectáculos. –Me alejo de la vida circense… Me alejo porque debo cumplir algo que prometí, pero ese algo que no lo puedo realizar sola. La persona con la que debo realizar esa misión está aquí, entre ustedes. La artista miró en dirección al pelirrojo. -Ven aquí, Yuriy Ivanov.

-Te están llamando, Yuriy. –Dice Boris sonriente. –Es mejor que vayas. A las mujeres no le gusta que las hagan esperar.

-Yo… Iré. El pelirrojo se dirigió a la pista central. Mientras este caminaba, Julia seguía hablando a través del micrófono. –Tengo que dejar el circo para irme con un ser amado y ese ser es… Es ese ser que viene caminando ahora mismo hacia mí.

Raúl miró a Romero. –Sigo sin entender nada. Él estaba absolutamente confundido.

Cuando Yuriy se estaba acercando a Julia, esta pronunció las últimas palabras sobre su renuncia. -Yo amo a Yuriy Ivanov y sólo con él quiero estar. Después de aquellos dichos, la circense dejó caer el micrófono al suelo. corrió para lanzarse a los brazos de su ruso pelirrojo para besarlo. Yuriy sonrió con las palabras de su querida Julia y sin ninguna pizca de timidez, correspondió el gesto de su artista favorita. Se escucharon aplausos por toda la carpa. La noche del circo había terminado con un momento sencillamente sublime.

 **FIN DE CAPÍTULO**.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Sin fecha definitiva de publicación. Sólo sé que estará luego a su disposición.


	8. Hay que irnos

Aquí está el capítulo octavo de "Derrite el hielo", espero sea de su agrado. Esta vez no me demoré tanto en actualizar el fanfic. Dije que sería pronto, así que cumplí (?).

Ya saben a quién le pertenece Beyblade, no hay necesidad de mencionar xD.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : ¿Lemon? No. En realidad la situación no alcanza para eso.

* * *

 **VII**

 **Hay que irnos.**

Estaba empacando sus cosas. Ella quitó todo de su camerino, inclusive los cepillos de cabello que tenía allí. De pronto entró el pelirrojo al lugar. Se acercó a ella y tomó su hombro. -¿Estás segura de todo esto? -Julia lo miró seria y decidida. La española no emitió palabra alguna. Él sólo se limitó a observarla.

Apenas terminó de empacar, la extranjera se dirigió a la puerta –Así es. Lo que dije al finalizar el espectáculo es cierto, y lo que yo quiero es irme contigo. Recuerda que tenemos que cumplir una misión en esa ciudad y mientras más rápido lo hagamos, mejor será.

El ruso se dirigió hacia ella. –Entonces. –Tomó una de sus manos. –Me voy. Nos iremos juntos de aquí, pero no sólo para cumplir lo encomendado por Svetlana, sino para quedarnos juntos. Julia, únete a mi vida, se parte de ella. Las últimas palabras de Yuriy provocaron una dicha en su corazón. -¿Esa es una propuesta de…? –Él la interrumpió. –Por ahora ponle el nombre que quieras. Ya es tiempo de irnos.

Yuriy fue por las maletas de Julia y por las de él, que también estaban en el mismo lugar. Se fueron hasta la carpa del circo, hasta la pista central. Ahí estaban Raúl y Romero, todavía sorprendidos por la decisión de la chica.

-¿Estás segura que te quieres ir, Julia? Aquí están tus amigos y sobre todo, tu única familia. Romero con sus palabras intentaba persuadir a Julia para que se quedara. Mientras tanto, su hermano no esbozó ninguna palabra.

-Eso lo sé, Romero, pero ya es tiempo de comenzar otra vida y esa es aquella que se comparte con alguien más. Romero, te estoy agradecida por todo. Fuiste un padre para mí. –Julia se acercó a Romero y le dio un abrazo fraternal. –Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, Romero.

Raúl miró de una manera triste la escena. De pronto, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. -¡Hermana! –dice abrazándola. –Me estás dejando solo. Raúl sólo lloraba mientras abrazaba a Julia. Ella trataba de contenerlo. –Dio un suspiro. –Raúl, es hora de que nos separamos y sigamos nuestros propios caminos, ¿sí? Yo estoy segura que tú podrás arreglártelas sin mí. Eres fuerte, has madurado bastante, aunque tú no lo creas.

-Pero… -Julia besa la frente de su hermano. –Nos volveremos a ver, hermano.

–Es hora de partir. –Dice Yuriy con las maletas en mano.

-No tan rápido. –dijo Raúl lanzando su Beyblade.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Yuriy lo miró un poco enfadado.

Torch Pegasus giró frente a Yuriy. El mensaje era claro: una beybatalla.

Julia no lograba comprender aquella locura inesperada de Raúl. –Pero, ¡Raúl!

-Hermana, si él, que es un desconocido en nuestro mundo, se quiere ir contigo, que se enfrente a mí. –Señaló a Yuriy con su dedo índice. -¿Qué estás esperando, Ivanov?

Romero se quedó atónito con la propuesta de Raúl. – _Debe estar loco para enfrentarse a él. Habrán pasado muchos años, pero algo me dice que Yuriy no ha perdido su alto nivel en beybatallas. Además, está siendo dominado por sus emociones_.

Yuriy se sorprendió con esas palabras. Es más, se enojó porque Raúl estaba viendo a su hermana como una especie de trofeo por el que hay que competir. –No hay necesidad de que hagas esto. Raúl, tu hermana es completamente grande, adulta y puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Que tú tengas miedo por no estar con ella, es problema tuyo. Acéptalo, tu hermana quiere irse y debes respetar sus decisión..

El pelirrojo tomó las maletas y caminó hacia la salida. Julia lo siguió. En eso, Torch Pegasus, rosó el cabello del ruso. Esto ya era demasiado para él. Con una maniobra rápida lanzó a Wolborg para detener el beyblade de Raúl. –Tú no entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Vaya, respondiste. Jajajajaja, yo pensaba que tenías miedo.

-¡NUNCA! ¡WOLBORG, VE POR ÉL!

El beblade de Yuriy se fue en ataque directo y rodeó a Torch Pegasus en círculos. Raúl hizo salir a su blade de la tormenta de nieve que Wolborg estaba formando.

Torch Pegasus se desplazó por toda la pista central del circo, utilizó todas las estructuras que estaban montadas en el lugar. Eso sí, todo lo hacía de una manera improvisada, sin estrategia de batalla. –Este es mi territorio y yo soy el que manda en él.

Yuriy percibió el conflicto emocional de Raúl -¡ESTÁS LOCO! Estás usando una beybatalla para desahogarte, para tener una forma de expulsar tu rabia. ¡CONTROLA TUS EMOCIONES, RAÚL!

Julia sólo miraba con tristeza la actitud de su hermano. – _Raúl, por qué_.

El mismo descontrol que demostraba Raúl era traspasado a Torch Pegasus.

-¡Wolborg! Aprovecha el momento y congélalo. El beyblade de Yuriy interrumpió la trayectoria que hacía Torch Pegasus en las plataformas del trapecio. Con un golpe frontal mandó al centro de la pista al blade del circense, ya sin movimiento.

-Yo…. No. Raúl se dejó caer de rodillas. Julia intentó correr hacía él, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo. –No lo hagas. Ahora no. Déjalo y vámonos.

Julia miró hacía su hermano. La escena de este arrodillado en la pista, con la cabeza gacha, le rompía el corazón.

-¡Julia! –Yuriy la mira y señala hacia la salida. Ella no tuvo más opción que irse junto al ruso. – _Hermano, espero que puedas entenderlo._

La pareja abandonó el circo y se fue de inmediato al centro de Moscú, a la Plaza Roja, a los alrededores del Kremlin. -¿Te parece si nos vamos de inmediato a Vorónezh? –Preguntó Yuriy. –Además, ya es bastante tarde. Espero que haya algún tren.

Julia se detuvo –Me da tristeza dejarlo de esa manera.

Yuriy abrazó a Julia y la impulsó a caminar. –Se le va a pasar. Cuando se dé cuenta y entienda que son tus decisiones. Mejor vámonos, que ya se está haciendo tarde y el viaje es un poco largo. No hay tiempo para ese tipo de sentimentalismos.

Julia sólo lo miró y lo siguió.

En la Estación de Trenes de Moscú compraron los boletos para viajar. Su salida era a las 12 de la noche. Era el último tren que salía de Moscú hacia Vorónezh.

Fueron de inmediato al lugar de los andenes. Las luces del tren que se observaban a lo lejos era la señal de que estaban a punto de partir.

Fueron los únicos en subir al vagón y además, eran los únicos pasajeros que iban en él. Tomaron asiento en el lugar indicado en sus boletos.

Estaban cansados, sobre todo Julia. Fueron muchas emociones para ella en una misma jornada.

Los asientos podían transformarse en camas, así que los alistaron de inmediato. Tomaron las mantas y se cobijaron juntos, pero no sin antes besarse. Juntaron sus labios en un beso profundo. –Esto es maravilloso. –dijo el ruso mientras tomaba el rostro de su amada.

Se abrazaron y acariciaro suavemente sus cuerpos. Julia abrió la camisa de Yuriy. Sólo la dejó de esa forma para arrullar el torso del pelirrojo. Mientras ella rosaba el cuerpo de Yuriy con sus manos, él acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza.

Julia levantó su mirada y se acercó a besarlo. Él le correspondió el beso y se tendió de espalda, llevándosela entre sus brazos. El pelirrojo abrió la blusa de su compañera para palpar su cuerpo, sus pechos y caderas. Ella sintió las cálidas manos del ruso por su cuerpo. –Te amo –Le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco en sus labios.

Él la miró y acarició su frente. -¿Sabías que me dejaste loco desde ese campeonato de Beyblade en el que nos enfrentamos?

-Y tú no tienes idea de que yo luchaba con mis sentimientos hasta el día en que te encontré por casualidad.

-Nunca pensé eso de ti. Soy un agradecido del destino por este momento. –Yuriy tomó a Julia de su rostro y la besó. –Te amo. Contigo, cualquier noche y día son buenos.

Frente a frente, de lado en la cama, el pelirrojo la tenía entre sus brazos, acercándola. Ella se sintió protegida por este gesto y entregó sus sueños a los brazos del ruso. Ambos durmieron rodeándose mutuamente hasta que en la mañana, por los altavoces se anunció que el tren ya estaba en su destino.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**.

* * *

Próxima actualización: lo más pronto posible xD.


	9. Sorpresa inesperada

Y esta historia sigue avanzando. Le traigo el capítulo noveno de este par de chicos enamorados, espero les guste. Cada vez queda menos para que termine.

Escribí este capítulo el martes, con toda la inspiración de ese momento y decidí hacer su revisión el día de hoy, al son de la música y la melodía de John Williams. Acroos The Stars era lo que sonaba de fondo.

Ya saben perfectamente que Beyblade le pertenece a Takao Aoki xD.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Ninguna xD.

* * *

 **IX**

 **Sorpresa Inesperada.**

La mañana era tranquila. Las nubes que escondían los rayos solares, pero fue era de eso, no había nada extraño, todo estaba en perfecta calma. El pelirrojo con su compañera ya estaban completamente instalados en la casa de Svetlana. Acomodaron sus cosas en los armarios y fueron a desayunar lo que había preparado Julia apenas llegaron.

-No hay como un buen desayuno para empezar el día. –dijo Yuriy. -Julia lo miró felizmente y con ojos enamorados. –Me alegra estar aquí contigo. Lo deseaba tanto como te deseaba a ti. Por mucho tiempo estuve así, pero ya todo ese martirio terminó.

El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos y dejó la taza que sostenía en su mano sobre el plato. –Yo quedé loco desde el primer día que te vi en el bosque. Aguanté todo este tiempo para tenerte a mi lado.

La extranjera sólo sonríe con las palabras que le dijo su ruso pelirrojo. De pronto sonó el teléfono. –Espérame. Yo iré a contestar. –Julia se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta la sala.

-Bueno. ¿Qué desea? –preguntó Julia.

- _Llamo por el aviso de arrendamiento de esta casa_. –contestó una voz tras el teléfono.

-Claro, claro. Sí, esta es la casa que se está arrendando.

- _Bien, entonces iré a verla esta tarde_. _¿Le parece si voy a las dos?_

-Esa hora está perfecta. Lo esperamos.

- _Muy bien. Nos vemos a esa hora. Adiós_.

-Que tenga buen día. Hasta luego.

Julia colgó el teléfono y regresó con Yuriy. –Ya hay un interesado en arrendar esta casa. -¿En serio? –preguntó Yuriy. -Sí. La persona viene hoy a las dos de la tarde. –Julia se sentó en su lugar otra vez. –Era un hombre el que llamó, capaz que quiera instalarse aquí con su familia.

Yuriy quedó con curiosidad. -¿dijo su nombre?

-Ay no, no le pregunté.

-Ya no importa. Cuando esté aquí se presentará con nosotros.

Terminaron de desayunar y decidieron ordenar la casa. Quitaron el polvo que entraba fácilmente por las ventanas. Limpiaron todo, desde los muebles hasta los objetos de decoración. El baño, la cocina y el garage Después de eso se fueron al patio, a relajarse y pasar un rato divertido. El columpio fue una de los mejores juegos, Yuriy se encargaba de balancear a Julia. Gritos y risas emanaban del lugar, la diversión y el amor estaban presentes, sin duda alguna.

Julia dejó de estar en el columpio y corrió hasta Yuriy para abrazarlo, quien la recibió en sus brazos sin reparos. La tomó y dio unas vueltas en círculos con ella mientras la besaba. Cuando Yuriy se detuvo, fue el turno de Julia para hacer su juego. Lo empujó hacia atrás, Yuriy cayó en la poca nieve que había en el patio. Julia se agachó, lo miró a los ojos y lo besó. –Te amo. –le dijo. Yuriy sólo le contestó con una sonrisa, tomó a Julia nuevamente entre sus brazos, apegándola a su cuerpo y ambos empezaron a girar y girar sobre la nieve que cubría parte del patio. Risas y risas era lo que se escuchaba de ambos. Se detuvieron. Julia tomó un poco de nieve e hizo una bola con ella. -¡TOMA! –le dijo al pelirrojo a quien le cayó el proyectil de nieve en el rostro. -¡Oye! No tienes idea con quien te estás metiendo al hacer eso. Sabes que he vivido en condiciones como esta toda mi vida, así que será mejor que te prepares para recibir tu merecido. –Yuriy empezó a juntar nieve con sus manos e hizo una bola suficientemente grande, más grande que la que había hecho Julia. El pelirrojo, con una sonrisa de travesura en su rostro, le lanzó el proyectil a Julia en su nariz. -¡AY! Eso me dolió. –se limpió la nieve que tenía en la nariz y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando.

¡Oh no! –Yuriy quedó atónito con lo sucedido. Inmediatamente se acercó a Julia para limpiar su sangre con la misma nieve. –Espera, por favor. Mejor no te muevas. –Oye, eso me dolió de verdad, ¿acaso me quieres dejar sin nariz? –estaba ofuscada. –No era mi intención hacerte daño –siguió limpiando la sangre. Julia se puso de pie abruptamente –déjame en paz y no me molestes –Pero, Jul… -¡NADA DE PEROS!. La idea era divertirse, no hacerle daño al otro. Julia, completamente irritada, caminó hacia la casa. Yuriy la miró mientras se alejaba. A la española le faltaba un metro para llegar a la casa, de pronto comenzó a sentirse un poco extraña, como mareada y aturdida. Sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Sin poder mantener el equilibrio, se desvaneció antes de llegar a la puerta.

El pelirrojo corrió rápidamente hacia ella para ver en qué estado se encontraba. -¡JULIA! ¡JULIA! –dijo mientras la sostenía en sus brazos. Puso sus dedos en el cuello para ver si sus signos vitales estaban bien. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando constató que eran normales. Estaba desmayada. Como no tuvo más opción, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevo a la casa, a una de las habitaciones.

Ya en la habitación, le quitó sus zapatos y abrió los dos primeros botones de su blusa. Además puso su cabeza sobre varias almohadas, para dejarla semisentada sobre la cama.

Su rostro se veía tranquilo, al igual que su respiración. La mano de Yuriy acarició el rostro de Julia. De pronto, ella comenzó a reaccionar y abrió sus ojos. -¿Qué pasó? –preguntó.

-Sangraste de la nariz, te enojaste y te desmayaste cuando regresabas a la casa. –contestó el ruso. –Julia un poco confundida aun – ¿eh? Parece que sí –dijo ella mirando a todos los lados de la habitación. De pronto Julia recuerda que el individuo interesado en arrendar la casa iba a venir a visitarla. –Debo levantarme. Va a venir el señor interesado a ver la casa. Intentó ponerse de pie. Yuriy impidió que lo hiciera. –Es mejor que no te muevas de aquí. –dijo con un tono de voz autoritario.

El pelirrojo se ubicó frente a la cama, mirando a Julia. –De verdad, quédate aquí. Creo que no estás en condiciones de estar en pie. Descansa.

Julia se sintió frustrada. –No me puedes retener aquí. –dijo.

Yuriy ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación listo para salir. –No es que yo te quiera retener, pero creo que no estás en condiciones de estar en pie caminando por la casa. Siento algo de inseguridad, de verdad. Sólo quiero que estés bien. –Pero… -Julia, por favor. –interrumpió Yuriy con voz cortante y se retiró de la habitación.

El pelirrojo bajó las escaleras hasta la sala y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sofás de Svetlana. Allí pensó en la situación que había ocurrido. – _No sé por qué me siento extraño, pero creo que…_ Los pensamientos del ruso fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre. –Vaya, ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? Era recién mediodía y el hombre que visitaría la casa lo haría en dos horas más.

Cuando Yuriy abrió la puerta se encontró con un hombro alto, de alrededor 1,80 de estatura. Su cabello era castaño claro, un poco desordenado, con una pequeña barba y sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas. Llevaba un maletín negro en su mano derecho, una bata blanca y un abrigo negro desabrochado.

-¿Desea algo? –preguntó Yuriy.

-Sí. –contestó el sujeto. –Sabe, yo llamé esta mañana porque estoy interesado en esta casa.

-Así que es usted. –dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido. –Pase a la casa, por favor.

-Muchas gracias –contestó el hombre y entró en la morada.

Siguió a Yuriy por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala. –Es una casa muy bonita –dijo el individuo de la bata blanca.

-Así es. Tenemos como encargo cuidar de esta casa hasta encontrar a alguien interesado en arrendarla. Esa es la misión que nos encomendó Svetlana, la dueña.

-Entiendo. Veo que la sala es un lugar bastante amplio. Es perfecto. –dijo el hombre mirando a su alrededor. –Por cierto, ¿tú eres…?

-Yuriy Ivanov –contestó el pelirrojo.

-Mucho gusto, Yuriy. Mi nombre es Ruslan. Ruslan Lébedev. –estiró su mano para estrecharla con la de Yuriy, quien correspondió amablemente el gesto de Lébedev.

-¿Podrías mostrarme el patio? –preguntó Ruslan.

-Claro. Es por aquí. -Yuriy le señaló la cocina en donde estaba la salida hacia el patio. En el pequeño trayecto cruzaron algunas palabras. -¿Es cierto que el patio da hacia el rio de Vorónezh? –Sí. Tiene una bonita vista, sobre todo desde el segundo piso –dijo Yuriy.

Ambos salieron al patio. Ruslan se quedó sorprendido con el lugar. –Era realmente cierto. Este lugar es maravilloso, amplio y rodeado de naturaleza. Lo que las personas necesitan.

-Es bonito. Tiene buen espacio hasta para hacer otra casa. –contestó el pelirrojo.

-Hay juegos aquí. –Ruslan señaló los columpios. –Sí. Aquí vivía una niña de 7 años, por eso están aquí. –Cuéntame, ¿con quién debo hablar para concretar el contrato de arriendo? Lébedev preguntó con curiosidad mientras caminaba junto a Yuriy. –Tendremos que comunicarle el interés que tienes por la casa a su dueña, Svetlana. Ella se encuentra en Noruega, pero las comunicaciones rápidas de hoy en día facilitarán su contacto. –Entiendo –dijo asintiendo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Ambos seguían caminando por el patio. De pronto, Ruslan se detiene. –Es cierto. ¿Quién es la muchacha que me contestó el teléfono en la mañana? ¿Ella tiene algo que ver con la casa? –dijo mirando a Yuriy. –Te refieres a Julia –confirmó Yuriy. –Ella está en una de las habitaciones en este momento, descansando, por eso no pudo estar presente. -Ruslan observó a Yuriy un poco preocupado -¿Qué le sucedió a la chica? –Yuriy suspiró. –Se desmayó. Salió sangre de sus narices y cuando se dirigía a la casa se desmayó. Ahora está descansando.

Después de decir eso, Yuriy se quedó totalmente en silencio. – _Es por mi culpa –_ se dijo. –Lébedev puso su mano en uno de los hombros del pelirrojo –Voy a examinarla –dijo. –Soy médico. Disculpa por no haberlo mencionado antes.

Yuriy aceptó la propuesta del médico y lo llevó hasta la habitación en donde estaba Julia. Cuando entraron en ella Julia despertó de inmediato. -¿Qué sucede? –dijo asustada. –Tranquila. Conmigo conversaste en la mañana y da la casualidad de que soy médico también. Yuriy, ¿puedes dejarnos solos, por favor?

El pelirrojo comprendió la situación y salió de ella.

Ruslan se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en una silla. La maleta que llevaba la dejó sobre la cama. La abrió y sacó un estetoscopio. Se acercó a Julia –Permíteme. –dijo y abrió completamente su blusa, dejando su torso con brasier al descubierto. Ruslan puso el estetoscopio en el pecho de Julia para sentir los latidos del corazón mientras le pedía que respirara profundamente. Luego hizo lo mismo en su espalda. –Tu ritmo cardiaco están bien. Lébedev fue a guardar su estetoscopio y sacó un manómetro aneroide. –Estira tu brazo izquierdo. Julia hizo lo que le indicaron y el médico procedió a tomar su presión arterial, la que también estaba en buenas condiciones.

-¿Te desmayaste, cierto? ¿Qué sentiste antes de eso? –preguntó.

-Eh… Mareos. Me sentí algo aturdida también.

-Ya veo. Una última pregunta. No te sientas mal por ella, sólo respóndela con seguridad, Julia, ¿estás teniendo tu periodo?

La extranjera miró hacia la ventana. En su mente no recordaba bien cuando fue la última fecha de su periodo. –Sucede… No… No logro recordar la fecha con exactitud.

El médico se dirigió de nuevo a su maletín. Allí sacó una pequeña caja y se la entregó a Julia. –Esta es una prueba de embarazo. Con tu orina se puede detectar la presencia de la hormona gonadotropina que indica el desarrollo de una gestación. Eso sí, salga el resultado que salga, te daré un orden para un examen de sangre, ya que es más certero que esta prueba casera.

Julia estaba impactada con las palabras que le decía Ruslan, pero aun así, tomó la caja en sus manos, y fue al baño que estaba frente a su habitación. Cuando salió vio que Yuriy no estaba, cosa que a tranquilizaba. De seguro se había ido a la sala a ver televisión. En el baño siguió las instrucciones y se llevó la prueba sin verla. Cuando volvió se la entregó a Ruslan –Vine de inmediato, así que hay que esperar un par de minutos. –Estas pruebas entregan sus resultados en dos minutos, pero esperaremos cinco. Es bueno darle un poco más de tiempo.

Ruslan dejó la prueba sobre una pequeña mesa que había en la habitación. Julia sólo miraba la prueba con mucho nerviosismo. Sus manos sudaban.

-Se cumplieron los cinco minutos –dijo Ruslan. Esas palabras asustaron a Julia. –No quiero verlo. Ruslan, puedes… -Te comprendo –dijo.

El médico con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su bata, se acercó a la mesa, tomó la prueba en su mano derecha y vio el resultado que esta entregaba. Ruslan comprobó de inmediato el resultado. –Muy bien, Julia. –Hizo una pausa. -Esta prueba nos dice que estás embarazada. Ruslan mostró la prueba a Julia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La muchacha se quedó sin palabras y con su cabeza gacha. Ruslan se acercó a ella – ¿No te gusta la idea? –le dijo. –No es eso –contestó ella. –Todo esto me toma de sorpresa. No era parte de mis planes, al menos por ahora.

Ruslan levantó el mentón de Julia con su mano. –Tranquila. Igual te ordenaré un examen de sangre. Es la única forma que tenemos para asegurarnos por completo. –Está bien. La española estaba triste con la noticia.

Julia se sentó en la cama. Ruslan recogió sus cosas. Antes de retirarse de la habitación le entregó a la muchacha la orden para el examen de sangre.

Cuando Ruslan estaba listo para salir, Julia lo detuvo –Esto que hablamos entre nosotros… -Creo que sé lo que estás pensando. No te preocupes, yo sé guardar un secreto profesional. En la misma orden de examen está la dirección de mi consulta médica, así que ahí nos vemos con los resultados. Que te vaya bien.

Ruslan llegó hasta la sala donde estaba Yuriy viendo televisión. -¿Ya terminaste de examinar a Julia? –Sí. Ella está bien –le dijo. Ruslan no quería profundizar en detalles, no tenía idea de la relación que había entre Julia y Yuriy.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y caminó junto al médico hasta la puerta. –Me interesa la casa, así que ponte en contacto con Svetlana. –Entendido –asintió el pelirrojo. -¿Julia está bien, cierto? –volvió a preguntar. –Sus signos vitales están bien. Sólo debe estar relajada, nada más. No le causes problemas.

Yuriy se quedó tranquilo con la respuesta que le entregó Lébedev. Antes de irse le dejó su número de contacto al pelirrojo por cualquier noticia sobre la casa. -Estamos en contacto, Ivanov. –Sí. Cualquier cosa, te avisaré. Hasta luego. –Nos vemos, Yuriy. Ambos estrecharon sus manos para despedirse en la puerta. Ruslan salió del lugar por el portón central de la casa hasta que se perdió de la mirada de Yuriy.

Julia estaba con la prueba de embarazo en sus manos. Decidió que era mejor guardarla hasta tener un resultado más certero, recién ahí se lo comunicaría a Yuriy.

La extranjera fue hasta la sala. Allí estaba Yuriy, sentando frente a la televisión. -¿Hay algo interesante? –preguntó Julia. –Ya estás bien. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. –Te ves un poco mejor que antes –la miró con rostro alegre.

Ella lo observó y en su mente recordaba lo sucedido hace un rato en la habitación. – _Tarde o temprano habrá que decirle. Al igual que yo, se ve que un hijo no es parte de sus planes_.

-No te quedes inmóvil. –le dijo el pelirrojo. Yuriy, para sacarle un sonrisa a Julia, decidió acercarse a sus labios para besarlos sólo como él sabía hacerlo. Ella corresponde el beso del ruso y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Había una sensación de miedo en su interior. Como sus cuerpos estaban demasiado apegados, Yuriy podía sentir la contextura de la extranjera, al igual que cada fibra de su ropa. En eso sintió algo a la altura del pecho derecho de Julia. Era algo plástico lo que estaba en su bolsillo. Yuriy se separa de ella y mira hacía el bolsillo derecho de la blusa de Julia. -¿Qué tienes ahí? -le pregunta. Julia se queda absolutamente congelada con esa pregunta – _Tenía que pasar a guardarlo a mi armario —pensó._ –No es nada importante –. Yuriy la mira con curiosidad -¿Cómo vas a guardar cosas que no son importantes? A ver, déjame… El pelirrojo introdujo su mano rápidamente en el bolsillo de la blusa y Julia tomó su muñeca para detenerlo. –No es nada. –contestó. Yuriy la mira de una manera desafiante –Entonces, si no es nada importante, ¿por qué no puedo verlo? – ¡Porque es mi decisión! –dijo ella con firmeza. -¿Y la confianza? Se te olvidó que somos una pareja. Julia, no discutas más y déjame ver eso. Yuriy apartó la mano de Julia que sujetaba su muñeca con un solo movimiento de su antebrazo y sacó lo que estaba en el bolsillo de la extranjera.

Ante sus ojos había una prueba positiva de embarazo. El pelirrojo al verla movió su cabeza mientras se sujetaba el mentón con la mano izquierda. –Esto era lo que ocultabas tanto, eh. No querías decirme nada. El pelirrojo mostró la prueba de embarazo a Julia, observándola en silencio, esperando una reacción de la extranjera y él, pensando en lo que hasta ese momento le estaban ocultando.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**.

* * *

Próxima actualización: lo más pronto posible xD.


	10. Tragedia

El décimo capítulo ya está aquí. Me tardé poco, cierto (?).

Cada vez queda menos de "Derrite el hielo" y todavía no sé lo que haré después de escribir sobre estos dos. Espero que La Fuerza me acompañe. #ModoStarWars xD.

Ya saben que Beyblade le pertenece a Takao Aoki, no hay para qué mencionarlo.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Ninguna. Este capítulo está libre de lemon.

* * *

 **X**

 **Tragedia.**

La casa estaba tranquila. Ningún murmullo, música ni televisión. La mañana empezó de esa forma, sin ninguna palabra de sus moradores. En el desayuno se limitaron a mirar sus tazas de café. Ella no le hablaba porque se sentía culpable por arruinar la vida de su compañero. El pelirrojo sólo se mantenía en silencio, meditando y no porque estuviera molesto con la situación, sino por el hecho de querer ocultársela.

Julia limpió la cocina en silencio. En su mente sólo se preguntaba qué haría con sus proyectos futuros. Un hijo le restaba libertad para seguir conociendo el mundo y disfrutar más del hombre que amaba. – _Esto… Esto va a cambiar por completo mi vida. No fui capaz de contestarle a Yuriy cuando me preguntó. Debe estar molesto porque arruiné su vida_. Eso era lo que la extranjera pensaba.

Yuriy estaba sentado en el sofá y sólo miraba a Julia desde la distancia. – _Un hijo… Vaya_. Pensaba en sus momentos felices y amargos de infancia, porque para él, el hombre que vio usando el uniforme militar soviético era una especia de superhéroe en su época. Esa imagen tenía Yuriy de su padre antes de que la URSS se derrumbara.

El pelirrojo se levantó del sofá y le dirigió una mirada a Julia. Ella entendió fácilmente que el ruso prefería estar fuera de casa por un rato.

Yuriy salió de casa en dirección al centro de Vorónezh. Pensaba en meditar la situación a solas. En su camino vio a varios niños riendo, jugando y caminando junto a sus padres. Era una imagen bonita lo que proyectaban esas familias y él pensaba si podía lograr eso algún día. – _Me gustaría que… Me gustaría que esos momentos de felicidad entre un padre y un hijo duraran por siempre_ –pensó.

.

.

.

.

.

En la casa de Svetlana, Julia había terminado de hacer las labores del aseo. Cuando ordenó su habitación encontró la orden de examen que le dio el médico Lébedev. – _Debo realizarme este estudio de sangre. Iré más tarde. No… No importa el resultado. Yuriy tendrá que aceptarlo y yo también_.

Julia guardó esa orden de examen sanguíneo en su cartera, la que decidió dejar en un lugar visible de la sala para no olvidarse de ella. Posteriormente se retiró a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuriy estaba en uno de los bancos de la plaza. Ahí seguía pensando en el embarazo de Julia. De pronto sintió que alguien tocó su hombro. -¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?! –dijo asustado. Cuando se volteó vio a alguien absolutamente conocido para él, con quien había compartido muchas experiencias en el pasado. -¡KAI! –exclamó el pelirrojo nonadado.

Su ex compañero lo miró con seriedad -¿Acaso esperabas a alguien? –preguntó.

-A nadie. Olvida esa reacción. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Andaba de paso por esta ciudad. Nada más. Te vi a lo lejos y ese cabello rojo es inconfundible, por eso te reconocí.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos –Entiendo.

Kai lo miraba con ojos de curiosidad. Lo último que él supo de Yuriy era que formaba parte del staff de entrenadores de la BBA en Rusia. Él era el entrenador principal. -¿Acaso no tienes alumnos para entrenar?

-¡Ah! –suspiró. –-Si los tengo, pero por ahora están de vacaciones y bueno, yo también. El Señor Dickenson me dijo que tomara vacaciones.

Su ex compañero de equipo decidió sentarse a su lado –Eres solitario, Yuriy. Pero tu actitud es siempre por algún motivo. Yuriy lo observó. -¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Yo… Al pelirrojo le costaba expresar lo que sentía y en especial una situación como esta. Kai era de los mismos y entre hombres solitarios se entendían. –Estás aquí por algo –le dijo. Yuriy respiró profundamente y dio una última miraba a un padre que jugaba con su hijo en el parque que estaba frente ellos. –Escucha con atención. ¿Recuerdas al equipo de hermanos que se presentó hace años en el Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade? –Ese equipo era la Dinastía F –contestó Kai. -Yo derroté a uno de ellos, igual que tú –dijo Kai en tono de burla. –Ya no es gracioso, Kai. La integrante de ese equipo está conmigo –confesó el ruso.

Cuando Yuriy dijo esas palabras todo a su alrededor se quedó en silencio, incluido Kai. Era como si el resto de las personas, los autos y las tiendas también se enteraran de los dichos del ruso.

Kai rompió el silencio. –Eso no lo esperaba de ti.

-Ni yo –dijo Yuriy. –Ya no es necesario dar tantos detalles para la situación que estamos pasando, El pelirrojo se tomó el mentón con la mano. –Esa chica está embarazada. –dijo.

-Interesante historia –dijo Kai sarcásticamente. -¿De cuánto tiempo?

-Poco. Llevamos tres meses juntos.

-Que rápido eres. ¿Cuál es el problema con todo esto? ¿Acaso dudas de tu paternidad?

Yuriy se quedó callado un instante. –Eso no lo dudo. –Entonces, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Kai

-Ella no quería contarme. Todo esto lo supe ayer. Ella tenía escondida una prueba de embarazo positiva. No quería mostrármela.

-Las mujeres se comportan como niñas en situaciones importantes. La madre de mi hijo tenía todo preparado para comunicar la noticia como una sorpresa. Yo no sé porque tratan de hacerlo todo como una sorpresa, si se supone que después de tener sexo es normal que eso suceda.

Yuriy se puso de pie –No me molesta para nada la idea de tener un hijo, hasta puede ser entretenido y lo mejor es que Wolborg tendría un heredero. Me molesta su actitud de no querer contarme algo tan importante.

.

.

.

.

.

El almuerzo había terminado. Julia miró hacia el lugar en donde se sentaba Yuriy. El sitio estaba vacío y el plato de comida no había sido probado. Julia tenía esperanzas de que el pelirrojo llegara a la hora del almuerzo, pero no fue así. –Estoy… Estoy haciendo las cosas mal. –dijo. – _No puedo estar sin dirigirle una palabra. Él es parte de esto_ –pensaba. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. En ella abundaban muchas emociones mezcladas, de tristeza, de alegría, de confusiones, de miedo. Todo era un espiral de emociones.

La española se secó las lágrimas y tomó su cartera para salir a realizarse la prueba de sangre. Era hora de confirmar la situación cuanto antes. – _He actuado como tonta, como una niña de 12 años. Yuriy, apenas tenga esos resultados hablaré contigo de verdad, como debe ser y te daré el lugar de padre que te mereces_.

Ya en un taxi, Julia se dirigió al centro de la ciudad de Vorónezh sin saber que el pelirrojo también estaba en ese lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuriy y Kai caminaron por la avenida principal de la ciudad. -¿Qué te parece compartir un café? –preguntó el pelirrojo a Kai. –Bueno, te acompañaré –le dijo este. Ambos entraron a la cafetería y encontraron un lugar disponible junto a la ventana que daba hacia la avenida principal. Tenían la vista de todos los vehículos que circulaban por ese sector.

Kai ordenó un café helado. –Hasta para beber café eres frío –dijo Yuriy riéndose.

-Cállate. Valora mi compañía, señor entrenador.

-Bueno –dijo Yuriy mientras revolvía su café.

Kai tomaba un sorbo de café –Deberías hacer algo productivo, como pensar en un nombre para tu hijo.

Yuriy desvió su mirada a la ventana –No es una mala idea, pero no tengo idea si es niño o niña. Yo prefiero pensarlo cuando sepa el sexo.

-Pensé que te entusiasmaría la idea de buscar un nombre –dijo Kai mientras bebía café. –Por cierto.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Esa chica es española, ¿cierto?

-Sí –confirmó Yuriy. -¿Por qué?

-Porque puede tener un nombre ruso o español, por eso. Un hijo de un ruso con una española es algo interesante y llamativo.

En ese momento la conversación entre ambos fue interrumpida por el sonido de un estruendo. Fue abrupto, al parecer habían colisionado dos vehículos afuera.

-Parece que fue una colisión –dijo Kai.

Yuriy se puso de pie abruptamente –Necesito ir a ver lo que pasa. El pelirrojo salió corriendo de la cafetería.

-Oye, no te olvides de… Kai no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

Kai alcanzó a Yuriy en la esquina de la calle. La colisión había sido en el cruce principal. Era un texi que había sido chocado por otro en la parte posterior. Las personas que estaban cerca llamaron de inmediato a los bomberos, a la policía y a una ambulancia. El llamado de las personas a los servicios de urgencia fue respondido en poco tiempo. Los bomberos comenzaron la labor de rescate para sacar a las personas del vehículo colisionado. Lograron sacar primero al conductor, al que ya no se le podía hacer nada, el hombre hfallecido como producto del fuerte impacto.

Yuriy y Kai sólo miraron lo sucedido. El pelirrojo por alguna extraña razón se encontraba nervioso.

El equipo de rescate comenzó las labores para sacar a la persona que estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Lo lograron. Era una mujer que aún estaba con vida. Fue puesta de inmediato en una camilla. Cuando era trasladada a la ambulancia Yuriy pudo ver de quien se trataba. Esa mujer era Julia.

-Es Julia –dijo el pelirrojo y corrió a toda velocidad hasta la ambulancia. -¡Julia, Julia! -¿Conoce a esta mujer? –dijo uno de los integrantes del equipo de rescate. –Si la conozco –contestó el pelirrojo. –Entonces, venga con nosotros. Yuriy subió a la ambulancia. Allí había un paramédico supervisando a Julia y ajustando las maquinas que permitían ver su estado de salud. El pelirrojo tomó su mano -¿Ella va a estar bien? –preguntó al paramédico. –Hay que evaluarla cuando lleguemos al hospital. –contestó. –Ella tiene que estar bien. Ella está embarazada –dijo el pelirrojo. -¿Qué? Eso tenía que decirlo desde un principio. El paramédico se comunicó por radio con el chofer de la ambulancia. –Este caso es doblemente urgente. Esta mujer está embarazada. Hay que llegar rápido. Acelera. El conductor de la ambulancia obedeció al paramédico y aceleró el vehículo para llegar al hospital.

Mientras tanto, Kai venía detrás de la ambulancia. Como Yuriy salió corriendo rápidamente él no tuvo más opción que seguirlo en su auto.

Apenas llegaron al hospital, Julia fue trasladada de inmediato a la sala de urgencias. Yuriy tuvo que quedarse en la sala de espera. Se quedó sentado en un rincón de aquella sala, con la cabeza gacha y pensando en Julia.

-Te encontré –dijo Kai.

-Kai, eres tú.

-Quise acompañarte. ¿Sabes algo de Julia?

-Se la llevaron a la sala de urgencias.

-Entonces, hay que esperar.

Los dos se quedaron se en la sala de espera. Kai decidió dar vueltas de un lado a otro por la sala, no le gustaba permanecer sentado esperando. Yuriy sólo se mantenía en su lugar y en silencio.

De pronto, el pelirrojo sintió los pasos de una persona en dirección a él. –Yuriy –le dijo. El pelirrojo lo miró –Ruslan, eres tú. –Sí. Yo soy el médico de turno en este hospital el día de hoy. –¿Atendiste a Julia? –preguntó el pelirrojo. –Sí. -¿Cómo está el bebé? Ruslan tomó el hombro de Yuriy –Intuí su relación Es fácil darse cuenta –dijo Lébedev. –Pero estoy aquí para comunicarte algo importante: Yuriy, lamentablemente Julia sufrió un aborto. Lo siento, pero su hijo no sobrevivió.

Yuriy se quedó sin palabras. Estaba triste porque no pudo conversar con Julia acerca de la situación. Ahora lo único que quedaba era esperar que ella despertara.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Pronto (?).


	11. Ese trabajo vale la pena

Buemo, chicos, asumo que me tardé demasiado en actualizar este fanfiction. Confieso que cada vez que quería hacerlo, terminaba haciendo otras cosas menos productivas, como jugar Pokemon XY, lol xD. La cosa es que ya estoy aquí para traer un nuevo capítulo.

´Prometo que el próximo capítulo será pronto. Le pondré fecha, ya que yo trabajo mejor bajo presión (?) xD.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Ninguna. Capítulo libre de lemon.

Ya saben que todos los derechos, izquierdos y torcidos de Beyblade le pertenecen a Takao Aoki y nadie más.

* * *

 **XI**

 **Ese trabajo vale la pena.**

Julia se encontraba dormida en su habitación. Una sensación de vacío la cubrió por completo. Julia había sido informada de la pérdida de su retoño y lo más lamentable para ella, fue que ni siquiera alcanzó a acostumbrarse, a hacerse la idea de ser madre y sobre todo, de disfrutar aquel momento con Yuriy.

No quería escuchar a nadie lamentando su situación, la hacían sentir mal, ya que creía que era culpable de lo sucedido por ese comportamiento tan infantil que demostró ante Yuriy.

- _Soy tan… No sé hacer bien las cosas._ –Era lo que pensaba.

En la sala de espera del Hospital, el pelirrojo miraba por la ventana. Kai también lo acompañaba, a su modo, desde un rincón de la sala, cerca de la televisión. El ambiente no era de los mejores, menos para Yuriy. De pronto, alguien tomó el hombro del ruso. Ese gesto lo tomó desprevenido y se dio la vuelta de inmediato para ver al sujeto que tocó su hombro -¡¿QUIÉN ES?! –dijo exaltado. –Oye, oye, no me trates así. Hice todo lo que pude. –Eras tú, Ruslan. El pelirrojo se tranquilizó con la presencia del médico Lébedev.

El médico se quedó junto al pelirrojo. Igual que él, prefirió mirar por la ventana mientras conversaban. -¿Fuiste a verla? –preguntó Lébedev. –Yuriy movió su cabeza. –No he ido, no sé qué decirle. No tengo idea porque ella no quiso contarme lo que estaba pasando. -¿Sabes? –dijo Lébedev mientras jugaba con el lápiz que tenía en su mano. -¿Qué debería saber? –Ella, que en un principio no mostraba una gran atención a lo que estaba pasando, te lo iba a decir. Julia debía realizarse unas pruebas de sangre que yo le ordené Quería confirmar su embarazo de una manera más exacta que la de una prueba casera. Tu compañera esperaba tener todo en orden para contarte y su accidente ocurrió cuando iba camino al centro médico para hacerse dichas pruebas. Entre sus cosas, las enfermeras, encontraron la orden de examen que le di.

El pelirrojo dejó de mirar por la ventana y decidió mirar a Ruslan a la cara. –Así que eso era lo que quería hacer, aun así, me siento engañado. El pelirrojo decidió dejar de conversar con Lébedev y se marchó del lugar. Lébedev lo observó. – _Yuriy, aquí te necesitan más que afuera_ –pensó.

Fuera del recinto hospitalario, Yuriy emprendió camino sin rumbo, a donde sus pasos lo llevaran.

Al llegar a la plaza central de la ciudad vio niños jugando, riendo. Se preguntó cómo hubiera sido su hijo, como hubiera reído.

Los niños seguían en lo suyo y él seguía sentado, observándolos. Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de una mujer -¡ARTYOM, ARTYOM! Uno de los niños se detuvo. La mujer corrió hacía él rápidamente.

Yuriy sólo se limitó a observar el encuentro del niño y esa mujer. Vio que esta lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó en dirección al río, de seguro era su madre.

De un momento a otro, apareció Kai ante Yuriy. -¿Por qué te fuiste del Hospital? –preguntó.

-Necesitaba pensar un poco y ese no era el lugar para hacerlo.

Kai no se convenció con esas palabras. –Eso es raro en ti. Eres una persona que sabe afrontar los problemas, al menos ese era el Yuriy que yo conocí.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie frente a Kai –No estoy huyendo de nada, sólo quiero estar solo por un rato y analizar lo que pasó.

-Pues date prisa con tus análisis. Esa mujer va a despertar y de seguro querrá tu compañía, después de todo ese vástago era tuyo.

-Descuida. Nos vemos. El ruso dejó a su excompañero atrás y emprendió su camino a casa. Allá podría tener un poco de paz, como él deseaba.

En la casa de Svetlana todo estaba en perfecto silencio. Vivir cerca del río de Vorónezh era una ventaja notable, especialmente cuando se necesitaba descansar del ajetreo del día a día.

En una mesa de la cocina había una caja de galletas, Yuriy, tomó una y se dirigió al segundo piso. Por ese pasillo, que tenía las habitaciones a los lados, vio el cuarto que usó junto con Julia, la primera vez que estuvieron en casa de Svetlana y la primera vez que hizo suya a la extranjer. – _Aquí fue uno de los momentos más mágicos de mii vida_ –pensó mientras miraba la cama que estaba en el centro.

El silencio de ese recuerdo fue interrumpido por un grito que venía del exterior. Aquel grito provenía del río y Yuriy salió de inmediato a ver lo que sucedía en ese lugar.

Corrió entre los árboles, pisando las hojas secas. A medida que se iba acercando al río se oía a aquella voz desesperada. -¡AYUDA, AYUDA! ¡AYUDEN A MI MADRE!

Yuriy aceleró su marcha y llegó hasta el lugar de donde provenía la voz de auxilio. Allí se encontró con el mismo niño que vio en la plaza hace un rato. -¿Qué pasa? –dijo el pelirrojo. El niño, de aproximadamente unos 7 años, se acercó a Yuriy –¡Es mi mamá! El bote en el que navegábamos se volteó y ella apenas puede sostenerse de lo que queda de la pequeña embarcación. –Hay que sacarla de ahí. Yuriy mira a todas partes para ver si encuentra algo que le sirva para llegar hasta allá.

-Por favor, ella no puede nadar hasta la orilla.

-Entiendo. Yuriy no encontró nada que le pudiera servir para llegar hasta donde estaba la mujer. No tuvo más opción, se quitó las gruesas botas, tomó impulsó y se lanzó al agua.

El pelirrojo nadó con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde estaba la mujer. Había momentos en que el río tenía un brusco caudal, cosa de la que él estaba consciente. La madre del chico se logró sostener de lo poco que quedaba del bote, pero no resistiría por mucho tiempo.

Yuriy, al ver que tenía dificultades para llegar hasta aquella persona, decidió tomar aire y de esa forma se sumergió para nadar hasta ella. Ese método le ayudó a llegar más rápido hasta la mujer. Salió a la superficie para hablarle –Ven conmigo –le dijo. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, se sujetó del pelirrojo, quien la llevó hasta la orilla. Cuando sacó a la mujer del agua se dio cuenta que tenía una herida en su tobillo No se veía grave, sólo había que limpiar la sangre.

-¿Estás bien, cierto? –preguntó Yuriy.

-Sí, Sólo que no puedo caminar muy bien por la herida. Pero lo importante es que el peligro pasó.

-Entiendo –asintió el ruso. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Olga. Mi nombre es Olga ¿El tuyo es..?

-Yuriy.

-Olga esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro. –Gracias por tu ayuda, Yuriy. La recién rescatada se dirigió hacia su hijo, a quien tomó de la mano para caminar hacia la salida.

-¡OYE! –grita Yuriy.

-Olga se detuvo. -¿Qué pasa? –contesta.

-Deberías secar tu ropa. –dice. –No es bueno que andes así. Si quieres puedes secarla en casa. Sígueme. El pelirrojo tomó dirección a la casa de Svetlana. Olga lo siguió.

Apenas entraron en la casa Yuriy encendió la calefacción del hogar, además de la chimenea. Le llevó a Olga y Artyom un par de toallas y batas de algodón, además de un pequeño botiquín para que la rescatada limpiara su herida.

Cuando entró a la sala se encontró con Olga quitándose su suéter, dejando al descubierto su piel.

-¡Eh! Lo siento. Yuriy miró sonrojado hacia otro lado. –Aquí tienen las toallas y el botiquín. Yuriy dejó las cosas sobre el sofá y se retira a la cocina. Ahí se queda, pensativo. De pronto una voz lo interrumpió.

-¿Me das una galleta? –pregunta el niño.

-¡Ah! ¡Tú! Toma las que quieras –le dice el pelirrojo.

-Gracias. Ah, por cierto, yo tengo nombre y es Artyom, no me llamo "Tú". El chico mira a Yuriy de manera enojada, cosa que al pelirrojo le pareció graciosa. –Ja ja ja ja ja ja Oye, Artyom, te ves simpático así.

Yuriy miró por unos segundos al muchacho -Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana. -¿Cómo es tu madre contigo?

Artyom se quedó en actitud pensativa por unos minutos. –Si no quieres contestar no hay problema –le dice Yuriy.

-No es eso –contesta el niño. –Lo que pasa es que no logro encontrar las palabras precisas para describir la relación con mi madre. Sólo sé que es perfecta. Ella hace todo por mí y está cada vez que yo la necesito.

-¿En todo?

-Así es, en todo. Yo quería aprender a usar embarcaciones pequeñas, como lo hacía ella en su juventud. Le gustaba practicar kayak. Ganó varios campeonatos.

Yuriy se voltea a observar al chico. -¿Te gustaría dedicarte a eso en el futuro?

-Claro, con el apoyo de mi madre. –dice sollozando, evidentemente emocionado.

- _Este chico tiene una relación maravillosa con su madre_ –piensa Yuriy. –Oye, Artyom, puedes llevarte todas esas galletas.

-¡GRACIAS! ¡Qué bueno eres! –dice mientras abraza al pelirrojo.

De pronto Olga apareció en la cocina con su ropa ya seca -Artyom, ya es hora de irnos.

-Vaya, sus ropas ya están secas -pregunta Yuriy.

-Sí. Todo está bien, por eso vengo a decirle a mi hijo que ya es hora de marcharnos.

-Entiendo. –Yuriy asiente.

-Artyom, ve a ponerte tu ropa. El pequeño salió del lugar y se fue raudo hasta la sala, dejando a Olga y Yuriy en la cocina.

Yuriy miró la mujer atentamente –Olga –le dice

-¿Qué? –contesta.

El pelirrojo suspiró, preparándose para preguntar. -¿Qué significa para ti ser madre?

-¿Ah? Claramente Olga no se esperaba una pregunta como esa.

-¿Acaso te molesta lo que pregunté?

Olga negó con la cabeza –No me molesta. ¿Sabes? Es un trabajo. El trabajo más duro que existe, desde que ya sabes que está dentro de ti. Desde ese momento se trabaja para que esa criatura se encuentre en las mejores condiciones y pueda desarrollarse. Culmina de manera dolorosa, pero vale la pena. Todo lo que hagas por tu hijo vale la pena. No hay excusas. Si tienes un hijo harás lo posible e imposible para que esté bien.

Yuriy se quedó pensativo con aquellas palabras. – _Entonces, Julia estaba comenzando_ …

Olga interrumpe sus pensamientos –Si algún día tienes un hijo o hija no dudes en hacer todo por él o ella. Disfruta cada instante que tengas, desde el momento en que lo ponen en tus brazos, hasta cuando la vida y el destino te den la posibilidad de acompañarlo.

-Ahora comprendo…

-¡MAMÁ! Ya estoy listo. ¿Podemos irnos?

Olga observó con una sonrisa a su hijo. –Claro que podemos irnos.

-Qué bueno que ya estén bien. Los acompañaré hasta la salida.

Yuriy acompañó a Olga y a su retoño hasta la salida. Ambos se agradecieron mutuamente, tanto por el rescate, así como también por el consejo. Olga y Artyom abandonaron las dependencias de la casa de Svetlana perdiéndose entre la niebla.

El pelirrojo entró de nuevo a la casa, pero no para quedarse en un sofá sentado, perdiendo el tiempo. Este entró para buscar su abrigo e ir al hospital para ver a Julia. Las palabras de Olga le hicieron comprender la sensibilidad de una mujer que es madre. Ahora estaba en condiciones de comprender la situación de su compañera.

Salió con rapidez, abordó el primer taxi que encontró y le dijo al conductor que lo llevara hasta el hospital de la ciudad. Apenas llegó al lugar se dirigió de inmediato a la mesa de informacioes, para preguntar en qué habitación estaba Julia o Ruslan, que después de todo había sido el médico que atendió a su querida española.

-Disculpe, sabe dónde puedo…

-¡Yuriy! –dice una voz familiar.

-¿Kai? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscar a Lébedev. Te fuiste y pensé que tal vez querrías tener información sobre Julia.

-¿En dónde está ella? –le dice el pelirrojo mientras sujeta el hombro de su amigo.

-Está en el tercer piso –dice. –Y estás en tu momento de suerte: Julia despertó.

Apenas Yuriy escuchó esas palabras subió de inmediato hasta el tercer piso del recinto hospitalario. Llegó jadeando al lugar. Justo ahí vio a Ruslan, así que se acercó a él.

-Ruslan, ¿dónde está Julia?

El médico Lébedev se sorprendió por la presencia repentina del pelirrojo. -¡Yuiry! Pensé que estarías mañana por aquí.

-No. Quise venir ahora. ¿Ella está bien?

-Ya está despierta, en buenas condiciones. Lo único malo es que sus ánimos están bajos por la situación y el único remedio que existe para ello es la compañía, la comprensión y el amor. La observaremos esta noche y mañana, durante todo el día para que puedas llevártela a casa.

-Entiendo. Entonces, iré a verla.

-Anda. Ella preguntó por ti –le dice Ruslan al pelirrojo mientras le indica la habitación de Julia.

La puerta estaba abierta. Ella estaba recostada hacia el lado izquierdo. Se encontraba despierta, tal como le había dicho Lébedev. El pelirrojo se acercó a la cama y puso su mano en la frente de su extranjera favorita –Julia –le dijo.

Julia apenas escuchó la voz del ruso se abalanzó llorando a sus brazos. –Perdón, perdón –le dice. –Tuve una actitud infantil. Todo es mi culpa.

La extranjera sollozó en los brazos de su amado como método de desahogo. Él acarició su cabello. –No te culpes sólo a ti. Realmente los dos actuamos mal, como un par de chiquillos inmaduros, que hacen las cosas a tontas y a locas. Nunca tratamos el tema, de lo que podía pasar después de haber estado juntos. –Yuriy mira y acaricia el rostro de Julia. –Sólo quería decirte que no debes tener miedo Si llega a suceder un milagro como ese en el futuro, te acompañaré. Porque yo… Porque yo si quiero inventar un futuro, desde tu vientre y acompañarlos por el resto de mi vida.

Julia siguió sollozando, pero ahora era de alegría. No tenía palabras para expresarle su amor al pelirrojo en ese momento. Lo único que tenía eran sus labios, los que se posaron en los de su querido Yuriy y, de esa forma, responderle positivamente a sus dichos.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo** : 29 de abril de 2016 (lo cumpliré, lo prometo xD).


	12. Segunda oportunidad

Ya se encuentra a su disposición un nuevo capítulo de "Derrite el hielo". Le pido disculpas por el retraso de una semana. Tuve problemas con este capítulo, porque habían cosas que no me convencían, por lo tanto, decidí darme una semana más para analizar mis ideas.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Ninguna. Fanfiction libre de lemon y erotismo. Sólo que sin son muy sensibles pueden llegar a llorar (?).

Ya saben perfectamente quién es el propietario de Beyblade xD.

* * *

 **XII**

 **Segunda Oportunidad.**

Los momentos de angustia habían terminado. Había pasado un tiempo de la tragedia sucedida un par de meses atrás. Los dos seguían con su misión: cuidar la casa de Svetlana y encontrar un arrendatario para ella. El médico Lébedev seguía siendo el primero en la lista de interesados, sólo le faltaba concretar algunas cosas de su proyecto de vida personal para adquirirla: su matrimonio.

El pelirrojo con su compañera seguían juntos, paso a paso, superando lo sucedido. Había sido una experiencia fuerte, pero que con puro amor se estaba curando. Ambos estaban almorzando, cuando de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta. -¿Quién podrá ser? preguntó Julia. –No lo sé. Iré a ver. Yuriy se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con el cartero frente a frente. –Esto es para Yuriy Ivanov –dice el hombre mientras enseña una carta. Yuriy la recibió algo confundido –¿Esto es… Para mí? ¿Quién puede mandar cartas en pleno Siglo XXI? El cartero mira sonriente –No lo sé, Señor Ivanov. Yo cumplo con entregarlas. –Entiendo. Gracias. Yuriy cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Julia.

La bicolor vio a Yuriy que traía algo en sus manos -¿Qué es eso? –le preguntó. –Una carta que dice que es para mí –contestó el pelirrojo mientras miraba el sobre sin remitente. Julia continuó mirándolo con curiosidad. –¡Vamos! ¡Qué esperas para abrirla! –Está bien. El pelirrojo comenzó a abrir el sobre. Por lo que logró percibir a través de su tacto, el contenido de dicho sobre era una tarjeta. El ruso tomó la tarjeta blanca en sus manos y procedió a abrirla. En ella se encontró con un texto que procedió a leer:

- _El regalo es opcional, la asistencia obligatoria. Pero si quieres tener un detalle con nosotros que mejor regalo que la presencia de ustedes el día de nuestra boda que se realizará el 3 de Febrero del presente año, en el Hotel de la Ciudad de Vorónezh para nuestra ceremonia civil. No falten. Los estaremos esperando. Ruslan Vladimirocih Lébedev e Inga Sergéyevna Safina_.

-¡Es una invitación de matrimonio! –dij Julia. –Sí. Ruslan no nos contó nada de esto. El pelirrojo puso la tarjeta en el sobre. -¿Quieres ir? –preguntó Yuriy seriamente. –No sé. No me parece correcto. Julia aun se sentía culpable por lo sucedido y prefería alejarse de los eventos y todo lo que tuviera relación con la vida social. A ella no le parecía correcto andar en fiestas, divertirse, cuando hace apenas dos meses atrás había perdido a su hijo por un accidente.

Yuriy no estaba de acuerdo con esa forma de pensar. Él estaba poniendo todo de su parte para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Además, sólo quería ver feliz a Julia, por eso organizaba paseos y citas para que la española se sintiera bien. El pelirrojo entendía perfectamente que la situación que pasaron era traumática, pero que aun así tenían la oportunidad de planear bien las cosas y empezar de nuevo.

-Julia, ya deja eso –dijo el ruso con seriedad. –Estas ahogándote en tus propios pensamientos y esa no es la idea. Tendremos otra oportunidad para forjar nuestras vidas, pero tú debes ayudar también. Somos jóvenes y tenemos una vida entera por delante. Yuriy tomó la mano de Julia -¡Vamos! Ruslan nos está invitando y merecemos una distracción como esta. –Yo… -Julia, no titubees tanto. Sólo di que sí. El pelirrojo miró a la española decididamente –Tenemos que ir. Vayamos aunque sea a la ceremonia. Con esas palabras, Julia se sintió entre la espada y la pared –Está bien. Vamos –dijo con una leve sonrisa. –Que bueno. Yuriy dejó el sobre la mesa y se fue al patio.

●●●● **Camino a la boda**. ●●●●

El pelirrojo y su compañera tomaron un taxi para llegar a la ceremonia. Lo que ellos no sabían es que en su recorrido tendrían que cruzar obstáculos para llegar a su destino.

Ruslan y su pareja optaron por un lugar discreto, con las personas más cercanas, y dentro de esas estaban Ivanov y Fernández.. Pero la mala suerte acompañó a Yuriy y Julia ese día. En su recorrido al hotel se encontraron con un par de graves accidentes: uno era una colisión entre dos autobuses, y el otro, era entre un automóvil y una camioneta. Ese segundo accidente impactó a Julia, a tal punto que decidió bajarse del taxi.

-¡Oye, Julia! –exclama el pelirrojo. – ¿A dónde vas?

-Esas personas necesitan ayuda –le dijo mientras iba al lugar de la colisión.

-Vamos a llegar tar… -¡NO IMPORTA! –gritó la bicolor molesta.

Julia se acercó al sector donde estaban los heridos. Allí encontró a un pequeño de 5 años aproximadamente. Estaba completamente entregado a su destino, agonizando.

El pelirrojo al ver que Julia no regresó no tuvo más remedio que bajarse. Llegó hasta el lugar en donde estaba la extranjera, la que sostenía a aquel niño en sus brazos.

-Eres tú. ¿Eres tú, mamá? El pequeño agonizante tenía sus ojos entreabiertos. Él, lo único que pensaba en ese momento era que estaba en los brazos de su madre.

Julia recordó el momento amargo que vivió hace unos meses. Ella, sólo pensó en aquella criatura que no pudo traer al mundo para quererla y cuidarla. Ese niño que sostenía en sus brazos hacia que ella se sintiera como su verdadera madre. Lo abrazó, lo acercó a su pecho. –Soy yo. Mamá está contigo –le dijo entre lágrimas.

Yuriy se quedó en silencio. Sólo se limitó a observar la forma, y especialmente, el cariño y sensibilidad que estaba mostrando su compañera. Durante un tiempo, él tuvo la imagen de que Julia era cascarrabias y mandona. Esa impresión tenía de ella cuando la vio por primera vez. Con esta actitud se dio cuenta que era todo lo contrario.

- _Que buena es_ –pensó el pelirrojo.

La vitalidad del pequeño se estaba apagando de a poco. Julia se dio cuenta de aquello y decidió dedicarle un pequeño poema para despedir a ese niño. Se lo había aprendido en el circo, para cuando falleció el hijo del trapecista estrella del espectáculo.

- _Cada día que pasa, recuerdo más tu voz, también tu mirada triste, pero también llena de amor, siempre te llevo en mi mente, y por siempre estarás en mi corazón._

 _Me dejaste muy pronto, y aunque sé que con Dios estas, yo esperaré el momento, de tu mejilla, volver a besar. Descansa en paz_.

Después de las palabras que Julia recitó, el niño de nombre desconocido usó su último aliento de vida para acariciar con sus pequeños dedos el mentón de Julia y decirle –Te amo, mamá. Cuando la vida del menor se apagó, Julia, con sus ojos entre lágrimas, cerró los ojos del pequeño angelito.

Yuriy se mantuvo en silencio, con la cabeza gacha. El pelirrojo dejó caer unas pequeñas lágrimas por su rostro.

El ruso se tragó la tristeza. Se acercó a Julia y tomó su hombro –Es hora de partir –le dijo. Ella miró al pequeño que aún tenía en sus brazos y luego miró a su compañero. Se sentía triste por lo que pasó, pero a la vez sintió una sensación de alivio, porque logró darle paz a una criatura que lo necesitaba. Depositó el cadáver del pequeño en el asfalto y se puso de pie –Tienes razón –le dijo a Yuriy. El pelirrojo sólo asintió con la cabeza y antes de partir se quitó el saco negro de su traje con el cual cubrió el cuerpo del pequeño difunto.

Tuvieron que abandonar el lugar para tomar rápidamente otro taxi que los llevara al hotel de la ciudad. Se subieron al vehiculo y le pidieron al conductor que se dirigiera al Hotel de Vorónezh, ya que estaban totalmente atrasados. El conductor hizo lo que sus clientes le ordenaron y en apenas 15 minutos estaban a las afueras del hotel.

Yuriy pagó por el servicio. Apenas el taxi se fue entraron raudamente al hotel, y fueron hasta el salón principal, cuando la ceremonia entre Ruslan y su novia Inga estaba llegando a su fin. –Al menos llegamos para la comida y la fiesta –dijo el pelirrojo.

Con la ceremonia civil concluida, todos los invitados se acercaron para felicitar a los novios, entre ellos Yuriy y Julia.

-¡Ruslan! Felicidades. Que tengas una vida llena de prosperidad junto a tu mujer –dijo el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a Lébedev.

-Ivanov, pensé que no vendrías.

-Tuvimos unos problemas para llegar.

-Así veo. Se te olvidó hasta el saco por eso.

-¡JA JA JA JA JA! Oye, después te cuento lo que sucedió.

-Bueno. –sonríe. -Julia, veo que ya estás bien. Qué bueno que viniste junto a Yuriy.

-Gracias por la invitación –dijo ella. –Espero que tengas una vida llena de dicha junto a Inga.

-Ese es el camino que queremos. Por cierto, les presento a Inga, mi compañera de profesión y de vida.

-Es un gusto conocerlos –dijo la rusa. –Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Un gusto –dijo el pelirrojo. –Igualmente –contestó Julia con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, nosotros debemos dirigirnos a los demás invitados, además Inga adelantará uno de los ritos más importantes de las fiestas de matrimonio: el lanzamiento del ramo. Su hermana, por asuntos de trabajo de su novio debe viajar a Alemania esta noche y ella quiere estar presente en ese acontecimiento.

Los recién casados se retiraron y continuaron saludando y recibiendo las felicitaciones de los demás invitados. Cuando ya terminaron su recorrido, la novia se dirigió sola al escenario del salón. Lébedev se acercó al pelirrojo y le ofreció un trago de vodka, el que obviamente aceptó.

-Así que Julia está bien –le dijo.

-Sí –toma un poco de vodka. –Al principio no quería venir, pero logré convencerla.

-Es bueno eso. Julia es joven y si planifica bien su vida perfectamente puede tener un hijo. ¿Qué piensas, Yuriy?

-Yo no tengo problemas con ese tema Si ella lo desea, feliz me quedo a su lado para compartir nuestras vidas. Lo único que no me gustó fue que ocultara un tema tan importante, por miedo.

-Esas son confusiones que aparecen en cualquier mujer que no está preparada mentalmente. Tranquilo.

-Sólo quiero que ella esté bien –dijo el pelirrojo con el vaso de vodka cerca de la boca.

En ese momento de la conversación, Yuriy y Ruslan ven a la novia que sube al escenario del salón. –Vaya, justo ahora a Inga se le ocurre lanzar el ramo Ivanov, esta es tu oportunidad. Imagínate si Julia lo atrapa. Toda una oportunidad en bandeja de plata para pedirle matrimonio.

El pelirrojo se atragantó con su vodka. Ruslan le da unas palmadas en la espalda para que Yuriy se recupere. -¡QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO! –exclamó fuertemente el pelirrojo.

-Lo que escuchaste. Si Julia atrapa el ramo, tú vas y le pides matrimonio.

-No estoy preparado para hacer eso esta noche.

-Vamos, no digas esas cosas –le dice el médico mientras le ofrece otro vaso de vodka.

Inga tomó el micrófono del escenario – _¡ATENCIÓN! Todas las mujeres solteras, acérquense al escenario_.

Julia no sabía si ir o no. El resto de mujeres solteras estaban entusiasmadas y acudieron al llamado de la novia. – _Vamos, vengan todas_ –decía ella. – _Tú también, Julia_. Inga miró directamente a la extranjera. La bicolor titubeaba. Como no se decidía, una de las damas de honor de la novia fue a buscarla y la llevaron hasta el sector del escenario. Julia miró a todas partes, como buscando a alguien para pedirle ayuda.

- _¡Hola chicas! Llegó el momento que todas esperaban: el lanzamiento del ramo. Atentas, por favor_.

La novia se volteó y dio la espalda al público. Se dispuso a hacer el respectivo conteo. – _Cinco… cuatro… tres…_ _-¿Qué hago aquí?_ –se preguntaba Julia. – _Dos... ¡UNO!_

Inga se volteó rápidamente y con un rostro lleno de alegría lanzó el ramo hacia la multitud. Todas se empujaron unas a otras. Era tanto el alboroto que Julia no sabía qué hacer. En ese momento de confusión, la bicolor cayó al suelo, de igual manera que las flores. Ella, por azar, quedó con el ramo en una de sus manos. Julia miraba confundida a su alrededor.

La novia tomó el micrófono para dirigirse a todos los invitados. - _¡MUY BIEN! ¡EL RAMO TIENE NUEVA DUEÑA!_ La novia bajó del escenario. Llegó hasta donde estaba Julia y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Por otro lado, Yuriy y Ruslan observaban la situación. –Es tu oportunidad –le dice Lébedev al pelirrojo. Yuriy se mantenía observando con su vaso de vodka en la mano.

La mujer de Lébedev procedió a sacarse las respectivas fotos con Julia y luego, esta fue rápidamente hasta la terraza del lugar, como queriendo escapar de algo o de alguien. Sentía vergüenza de la situación que acababa de suceder.

Ruslan y Yuriy se dan cuenta de aquello – ¿Y qué harás? El pelirrojo no contestó nada y sólo se limitó a tomar un buen trago de vodka y se fue en dirección a la terraza.

Yuriy llegó hasta el lugar donde estaba Julia. –Así que atrapaste el ramo –le dice mientras deja el vaso de vodka en una pequeña mesa que había en la terraza.

Julia observó a Yuriy confundida –Yo no fui a buscar nada –le dijo. –Me llevaron, me empujaron y esto terminó en mis manos –le decía mostrándole el ramo.

-Son flores. No hacen daño –contesta el ruso mientras se acerca a ella.

-Pero yo no… El pelirrojo la interrumpe y se acerca más a ella –Tú, nada. Yuriy tomó de la cintura a su amada y la apegó a su cuerpo. –Mejor no digas nada. Sólo un gesto tuyo me bastará. El ruso acercó los labios a los de sus compañera -Casaste conmigo –le dijo entre susurros, rosando sus labios. Ella sintió todo un alboroto en su interior y sincronizó sus labios con los de él en un beso que los hacía sentir que eran uno solo.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: probablemente sea el 13 de Mayo de 2016. De no ser así, quedaría para el 20.


	13. A la vuelta de la esquina

¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no actualizo esta historia. No voy a dar esas típicas excusas como "estaba estudiando" o "estaba ocupada con el trabajo". Lo que pasó fue simple: me quedé sin inspiración desde Mayo hasta ahora para escribir. Solo diré que durante este tiempo pensaba en como continuar esta historia, pero no me convencía y terminé arrancando varias hojas de mi "libreta de ideas" por no tener la inspiración suficiente. Otra cosa por la que dejé tirado este fanfiction, fue por re-ver un anime que necesitaba (Yu-Gi-Oh!), pero esta vez en su idioma original con subtítulos. La inspiración recién pude tenerla anoche, mientras veía unos fanarts de Beyblade y de fondo sonaba la canción "Woman in Chains" de Tear For Fears. Bendita canción que me ayudó, se las recomiendo.

Ya saben a quién le pertenece la historia original y sus personajes, no es necesario que lo nombre ¡Lo he dicho doce veces! xD.

Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

 **XIII**

 **A la vuelta de la esquina.**

 _Ese día fue importante para ella. Recordó que aquella mañana despertó, quiso saludar a su compañero, pero él no estaba a su lado -¡Verdad! Yuriy estaba en la casa del lago Vorónezh._

 _Había llegado el gran día para Julia: su matrimonio. El día se le pasó rápido Eran las dos de la tarde y tuvo que comenzar a alistarse. De lo primero que se encargó fue del maquillaje y peinado. La española no tuvo problemas con esas cosas, era circense y ahí aprendió todo lo necesario sobre producción personal para presentaciones especiales, y esta, era la más importante para ella. Su vestido era sencillo, color blanco invierno, ceñido a su cuerpo con un lazo en la espalda baja. Marcaba toda su esbelta figura y una capa del mismo tono del vestido que caía desde sus hombres a sus pies El ramo de flores era pequeño y con rosas rojas. Sus joyas eran de plata. El diseño era de corazones._

 _Recordó el momento en que llegó al lugar de la ceremonia: la casa de Svetlana, o más bien, su patio, el que estaba perfectamente bien decorado. Fue una ceremonia sencilla, con pocos invitados, Ruslan, Kai, Svetlana y su hija. Los testigos eran Kai y Svetlana._

 _Extendió su mano temblorosa para que el pelirrojo le pusiera el anillo en el dedo. En ese momento su corazón palpitó de alegría El ruso ya era suyo. Sellaron la unión con un cálido beso frente a los pocos invitados_.

El despertador sonó fuertemente, como todos los días e hizo levantar al pelirrojo de la cama de un solo salto, porque tenía que asistir a las dependencias de la BBA. Julia no se percató de nada hasta que Yuriy la despertó. -¿Qué sucede? Preguntó bostezando. –¿Ya te olvidaste? Hoy tengo una reunión con el Señor. Dickenson. Soy el representante de la BBA en Rusia, así que debo obedecer las órdenes del jefe. Tú deberías levantarte y alistarte para bajar a desayunar. No puedes estar tanto tiempo sin comer. –Lo sé, lo sé –dijo la de cabello bicolor mientras se levantaba en dirección al baño –Nos vemos abajo. El ruso dejó la habitación y se fue directamente al restaurante del hotel. La BBA estaba costeando la estadía de la pareja en Japón.

Ya en el baño, Julia se miró al espejo y vio las ojeras, signo evidente de su insomnio. No había dormido bien. –Mejor será que me dé una ducha. Rápidamente ingresó a la regadera y sintió el agua caliente que caía por sus hombros y espalda - _¡Qué bien se siente!_

Cuando terminó el baño se fue de inmediato al armario a buscar su ropa. Calzas de cuerina negra, botines y un vestido que llegaba hasta sus muslos y además, dejaba ver su pequeña panza de embarazo. Había una incipiente curva que se formaba en su bajo vientre. Estaba completamente lista para bajar, antes de salir se puso una pañoleta en el cuello, la que combinaba perfecto con el café de sus botines.

En el restorán del hotel la estaba esperando el pelirrojo con el desayuno ya servido. El pelirrojo jugueteaba con el anillo de matrimonio que estaba en su dedo para pasar el rato por la tardanza de Julia.

-¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí. Lo siento por la demora, Yuriy. Se sentó de inmediato y comenzó a comer enérgicamente

-Deberías comer más lento, te vas a atragantar –dijo el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa.

-Es que tengo hambre. La bicolor tomó un poco de leche para bajar la comida.

-Bueno. Ahora debo ir a las oficinas de la BBA, ¿me esperas aquí?

Julia se sorprendió -¿No iremos juntos?

-No –contestó Yuriy. –No es que no quiera llevarte El Señor Dickenson me pidió que fuera solo, créeme.

-Está bien –dijo desanimada mientras miraba su taza de leche.

-No te pongas así, ¿ya? Luego te contaré para qué me necesita el Señor Dickenson. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y se acercó a Julia –Nos vemos pronto. Levantó su mentón y le dio un beso de despedida

-Hasta luego—dijo ella mientras el pelirrojo se perdía de vista por la salida.

La española se retiró a su habitación. Cuando llegó el cuarto había sido ordenado por el personal de limpieza del hotel. Decidió tenderse en la cama, mirando hacia el techo – _Ya no es cariñoso. Seguro que cuando esta barriga crezca más, va a ser completamente indiferente conmigo_. –Si ya se nota –dijo mientras tocaba su panza.

En las dependencias de la BBA estaban presentes el Señor Dickenson, junto a Takao Kinomiya, Max Mizuhara, Ray Kon, Kai Hiwatari, Rai Chen, Michael Summers, Rick Anderson, Raúl Fernández y Miguel.

-Es bueno verlos después de tanto tiempo. Sé que han venido los demás participantes de aquel memorable torneo, pero solo los cité a ustedes por temas de espacio en esta oficina, ja ja ja. Escuchen, estamos celebrando los treinta años de la BBA y nos gustaría hacer un torneo conmemorativo con los equipos que brindaron un gran espectáculo en los años dos mil. Muchas personas en el mundo aún recuerdan esa electrizante final entre Kai y Takao…

-¡Y QUIERE QUE LA REPITAMOS DE NUEVO! –exclamó un enérgico Takao. -¡POR MI NO HAY PROBLEMA, SEÑOR DICKENSON!

El Señor Dickenson observó a Takao alegremente –Me gusta tu entusiasmo.

-Y cuando sería este torneo –preguntó Kai.

-Dentro de tres meses.

-¡TRES MESES! –exclamaron todos juntos.

Miguel interrumpió el asombro de los presentes -Hace mucho tiempo que no competimos en alto rendimiento. No es que hayamos perdido nuestras habilidades, pero tenemos que hacer un trabajo arduo para dar un espectáculo, especialmente si vamos a conmemorar un acontecimiento importante. El público tiene que quedar satisfecho.

-Oye, eso dices tú, porque no peleaste limpiamente en ese torneo. –contestó Rick muy arrogante.

-¿¡Mi equipo recapacitó en el torneo y dejó de lado las trampas, que no se te olvid! Anderson! Miguel golpeó la mesa molesto.

Takao se acercó para calmarlo -kTranquilo Miguel. Rick solo está bromeando. Veamos qué más tiene que decirnos en Sr. Dickenson.

-Muy bien, prosigo. Queremos anunciar este torneo conmemorativo y para eso haremos un evento especial esta noche.

-No me parece mala idea. Yo, como líder de los PPB All Starz, acepto –dijo Michel.

-Los BBA Revolution también aceptan. Señor, Dickenson, puede contar con la presencia de Takao Kinomiya y compañía.

-¡Los White Tigers X también se suman! –dijo el par oriundo de China al unísono.

-Puede contar con el Batallón Barthez. –expresó Miguel con su pulgar levantado.

Yuriy se puso de pie mientras dirigía una mirada a Kai –Los Blitzkrieg Boys también dicen presente. Kai solo asintió con la cabeza las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Me gusta ver su entusiasmo, muchachos. No han perdido su espíritu de beyluchadores. En eso, el hombre del sombrerito se dirigió a Raúl -¿Y tú qué dices? ¿La Dinastía F dirá presente en este torneo?

Raúl lo observó con cara de duda –Este… - _No sé si sea prudente que Julia participe. Todos lo harán, ¿y cómo la Dinastía F se va a quedar fuera de esto?_ El español sabía que el marido de su hermana lo observaba con rostro de pocos amigos, pero aun así confirmó la participación del equipo —Sí. Con mi hermana participaremos en el torneo.

-Me alegra saberlo. –contestó el gordito con voz alegre.

-Muy bien, muchachos, esta noche será el anuncio del torneo. Se llevará a cabo en el hotel céntrico de la ciudad, ese donde se están alojando ustedes –miró el Sr Dickenson a los extranjeros.

-¡AHÍ ESTAREMOS! –exclamó Takao.

-Recuerden que esta noche deben asistir los equipos completos.

-No se preocupe por eso, Señor Dickenson –dijo Michael mientras se retiraba con los demás.

Raúl iba entre ellos, pero se las arregló para escabullirse del grupo e ir al baño. Se quería esconder del ruso. –Ese Yuriy me miró muy feo. ¿Cómo mi hermana pudo casarse con un tipo como ese?

-Por algo llamado amor –dijo una voz desde la puerta.

El español levantó su rostro y en el reflejo del espejo vio al ruso

-¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? –expresó Raúl un poco temeroso.

-Para conversar se necesitan dos personas y aquí hay una que habla con el espejo. El pelirrojo se acercó hasta Raúl –Mira, cuñadito, puedes participar todo lo que quieras en ese torneo, pero sin Julia, ¿entendido? Dile a Romero que tome su lugar.

Raúl desvió la mirada –No sé. La Dinastía F somos Julia y yo. Tenía dudas de aceptar en un principio, pero yo creo que a mi hermana le va a gustar mucho la idea

-Sabes que Julia está embarazada.

-Si sé. Pero…

-Ella ya perdió un hijo anteriormente. Un torneo la sometería a un estrés innecesario.

-Ella ama este deporte y sé que le va a gustar que participemos juntos. Raúl le contestó al ruso con voz decidida.

-Tiene cuatro meses ahora y cuando el torneo se lleve a cabo estará en los meses finales de embarazo, viajando de un lugar a otro.

-¿Sabes? No me importa, Yuriy, mi hermana va a participar feliz y si ella está feliz su bebé también lo estará, así que adiós. El español salió corriendo rápidamente del baño para que el pelirrojo no lo alcanzara y llegar hasta el hotel donde estaba su hermana.

Yuriy no alcanzó a detenerlo y solo se limitó a observar como el español se perdía en la distancia.

-Bien –dijo una voz detrás de Yuriy. -¿Cuándo y donde serán los entrenamientos del equipo?

-Vaya, sí que estás interesado en el tema.

-Claro, una nueva oportunidad para enfrentar a Kinomiya no se dan todos los días.

El pelirrojo con el hombre del cabello bicolor salieron de la BBA para reunirse con el resto del equipo y empezar a preparar los planes de entrenamiento.

Por otra parte, Raúl ya se encontraba reunido con su hermana y le contó acerca de la reunión y del torneo.

-¿Qué te parece?

A Julia le costaba imaginar todo lo que se venía encima. Un embarazo y un torneo se veían algo agotador para su estado. La española se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. – _Otra motivo más para acrecentar la distancia entre Yuriy y yo. El torneo, con sus respectivos entrenamientos, absorberán por completo su tiempo, y claro, el mío también_. _Por otra parte, me gustaría participar. El beyblade llena mi vida de la misma forma que esta criatura_ –pensó mientras tocaba su vientre con delicadeza,

-Hermana, ¿te sientes bien?

-Disculpa. Julia se acercó hasta su hermano –Voy a participar contigo.

Raúl esbozó una gran sonrisa cuando escuchó las palabras de su hermano. -¡SABÍA QUE LO HARÍAS! –exclamó mientras le daba un gran abrazo. –Oye, no me aprietes tan fuerte. Cuida a tu sobrino o sobrina. –¡Ups! Lo siento –contestó Raúl mientras puso su mano sobre la tripa de su hermana. En eso, Julia sintió los rastros de vida que había dentro de ella. -¡Ah! –exclamó. -¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó su hermano preocupado. –Nada. Es que desde hace unos días el bebé se está haciendo notar con sus leves movimientos. Se sienten como palomitas de maíz reventando. –Mi mano estaba tocando tu barriga y no sentí nada. –Eso es porque eres distraído hasta con el tacto. Los hermanos se quedaron planeando los entrenamientos para el torneo y también, esperando señales de vida desde la pancita de Julia, ya que su tío quería comprobar si realmente esos movimientos se sentían como palomitas de maíz reventando dentro de su hermana.

Ya era la hora del evento que se había anunciado para dar a conocer el campeonato conmemorativo de la BBA. Julia permaneció todo el día junto a su hermano. Yuriy no regresó, pero aun así a ella no le molestaba. Conocía muy bien la pasión del ruso por el Beyblade y no lo iba a frenar, si ella sentía lo mismo por esa actividad.

-Bueno, bueno –dijo una voz conocida para los Fernández.

-¡ROMERO! –exclamaron los españoles al unísono.

-El Señor Dickenson dijo que había algo importante que anunciar y como yo soy un individuo destacado debo estar aquí. ¿Cómo han estado?

-Cargando las energías para el torneo –dijo Raúl.

-Iremos con todo –contestó Julia enérgicamente.

-Veo que si vas con todo. Hasta tienes un bultito ahí. –dijo el entrenador mientras se acercaba al vientre de Julia -¿Se mueve, se mueve? –Sí. Ya le gusta hacerse notar.

¡Es la Dinastía F! –se escuchó decir a unas voces a lo lejos.

-Miren, son el resto de los equipos. Los BBA Revolution, los PPB All Starz, Los White Tigers X, el Batallón Barthez y… -Ese equipo de los rusos –dijo Raul con tono burlesco.

-Los Blitzkrieg Boys, Raul –dijo Yuriy sarcásticamente.

-Es bueno verlos a todos reunidos. El Señor Dickenson se acercó a saludar a los equipos.

-¡SÍ! ¡EL GRAN DAICHI VIENE A QUEDARSE CON LA CORONA! –Ese Daichi seguía teniendo mucho entusiasmo y energía, como siempre. Claro que Takao no se quedaba atrás y era Hiromi la que tenía que bajarlos de la nube a ambos.

Llegaron las cámaras de televisión alrededor de los equipos y del Presidente de la BBA. En ese momento el mandamás de la institución rectora del Beyblade dio a conocer el itinerario de celebraciones de los treinta años de la asociación. Confirmó que el evento principal sería por medio de un torneo con los mejores beyluchadores de la década de los dos mil. El torneo se llamaba " _Campeonato de las estrellas de la última década_ ", el que se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres meses. Ahí presentó a cada uno de los equipos y sus integrantes, además de prometer un campeonato de primer nivel.

La prensa quedó fascinada con la noticia, sin duda sería portada de todo los periódicos más importantes del mundo y su transmisión estaría a cargo de la señal televisiva mundial que tenía la BBA.

Los miembros de cada equipo conversaron con los medios de prensa. Algunos estaban fascinados con las cámaras, tanto que mandaban saludos a sus parientes a través de las pantallas, especialmente Daichi, quenombró a cada uno de sus familiares.

El evento estaba acompañado de un cocktail de lujo preparado por la BBA. El Señor Dickenson no escatimaba en gastos. Los muchachos disfrutaron cada bocadillo, en especial Hiromi. Las chicas se reían y hacían bromas con su forma de comer –Relájate, Hiromi, ¿acaso ya quieres explotar? –Como me gustaría –dijo suspirando. –Quiero que llegue el momento en que nazca el bebé –palpó su abultado vientre. –Mi espalda sufre, mis pies también y… ¡TODO! ¡AUCH! Eso dolió.

-¿Qué te pasó? Mathilda y Emily se acercaron a ella.

-Nada, Sentí que el bebé se apegó a mis costillas. Las chicas ayudaron a que Hiromi sentara.

La castaña suspiró –Ya estoy bien. Es mejor que me siente un poco, además, ya va a empezar con su con show de movimientos nocturnos –

¿En serio? –preguntaron las chicas.

-Es hiperactivo como Takao. ¡Uh! ¿Ven? Ya se está empezando mover.

Las chicas se quedaron asombradas con los movimientos fetales que se veían en el vientre de Hiromi. Era como si tuviera un terremoto dentro de ella.

-Julia, me imagino que ya sientes pequeños movimientos dentro de ti.

-Sí. La bicolor contestó solo con una sonrisa.

-Veo que mi campeón está activo nuevamente Debe estar entusiasmado por ver a su padre en una beybatalla.

-Sí, claro, entusiasmado –contestó Hiromi sarcásticamente.

-Vamos, Castañita, si ya son 34 semanas. Cada vez queda me…

-¡NO ME DIGAS CASTAÑITA! –gritó Hiromi con una vena hinchada en su frente.

-Mejor… Nos vemos luego. Takao corrió asustado hasta donde estaba Daichi y Kenny-

-Voy a buscar unos pasteles de fresa que hay por allá –dijo Julia -¿Alguien quiere que le traiga algo?

-Tráeme uno a mí –contestó Hiromi con cara de deseo. –Yo también quiero –dijo Mao. Julia se perdió entre los asistentes al evento hasta que llegó a la mesa donde estaban los pasteles. Por casualidad justo en ese momento estaba Yuriy sacando pastel.

-¿Quieres pastel?

-Vengo a buscar unos cuantos pasteles para las chicas y para mí.

-Entonces, adelante. Yuriy le dejó el espacio para que escogiera los pasteles que ella quería. Cuando se iba con bandeja en mano el pelirrojo le volvió a dirigir la palabra –Julia, espera.

-Dime –contestó ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

El pelirrojo tomó la bandeja con los pasteles y la dejó en la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa? Julia se empieza a preocupar. El ruso la mira y toma su mentón –Escúchame –dijo. –No me gustaría que participaras en este torneo. Es mucho estrés, viajes y cosas innecesarias por las que preocuparse y ya tuvimos problemas con un bebé.

-Eso fue un accidente.

-Sí, pero igual quedaste mal. ¿No deberíamos hacer las cosas bien ahora? Se supone que aprendimos la lección.

Julia se quedó en blanco con las palabras de Yuriy. Ella pensaba que desde que se enteró de su embarazo ya no le prestaría atención por todos los cambios que estaba sufriendo. Realmente se veía preocupado, a su manera, claro. –Yo quiero participar –contestó decidida. Crecí con esta actividad y me gustaría estar en su aniversario

-Julia… Pe-pero...

-Yo voy a participar como un miembro de la Dinastía F. Por favor, respeta mi decisión. Como no quería armar una discusión en un evento en donde había demasiada prensa se retiró calmadamente del lugar en donde estaba conversando con el pelirrojo. El ruso se quedó completamente anonadado mientras observaba a su compañera alejarse entre todos los asistentes al lugar.

 **Esta historia continuará**.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan todas sus opiniones y recomendaciones. Cualquier aporte que desee hacer, puede enviar un mensaje privado o correo electrónico a la dirección que aparece en mi perfil. No voy a dar una fecha de estreno para el próximo capítulo y solo diré que será cuando esté listo.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima entrega!

PD. Volví a cambiar mi nickname. Sí, lo sé, nunca estoy satisfecha con ellos y los voy cambiando xD.


End file.
